Scorned Vengeance
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Chad and Savannah escape jail and get their hands on Hank Morgan?, will the team be able to find him and bring him back home or will he be lost to them forever
1. Chapter 1

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 1

Savannah grinned as they pulled away from the hospital and said, "you're where you belong now baby and you and mommy will never be apart again", Hank screamed and he cried, "mommyyyyyyyyyy, mommyyyyyyyy" as they drove further and further away. By the time Dave woke up almost an hour had passed and he quickly shook his wife and said,  
"wake up Bella".

Chad looked over at Savannah and said, "we've got him baby", she laughed and said, "and they will never see him again", she turned around in the seat and said, "you've grown a lot baby since mommy saw you last". Hank smacked at her hand as she tried to touch him, she said, "baby it's me, it's mommy", Hank shook his head and once again started screaming for Penelope.

Dave looked up to see a doctor coming back from lunch and called him over to the car, he quickly checked Fran out and said, "what happened sir"?, Dave then spent the next few minutes filling the doctor in on what had happened. The doctor said, "I need you to hit that call box right over there and tell them that Dr. Smith needs assistance in the parking garage".

Dave nodded his head as he did what the doctor said, while Dave was gone the doctor tried several times to wake her up with no luck, it was only a few minutes before several doctors brought a gurney over. They loaded Fran onto the gurney and Dave put her hand in his and said, "please open those beautiful eyes and look at me", she started moving around.

Fran moaned as she opened her eyes, she grabbed her head and said, "ohhhhh what happened"?, Dave said, "Hank, Savannah and Chad have Hank", he then pulled his cell off of his belt. Meanwhile up in Penelopes room Hotch was still laughing as he said, "hey Dave", Dave said, "he's gone, they've got him", Hotch said, "slow down, slow down, who's gone", Dave said, "Hank's gone".

Derek said, "what's wrong man", Hotch said, "I'll be right back", he stepped out into the hall and said, "where are you"?, he said, "in the ER with Fran", Hotch ran his hand over his head and said, "ER, what happened", he then spent the next few minutes filling Hotch in on what had happened, when he was finished Hotch said, "I'll get the locals on this, we're going to need the footage in the parking garage".

Dave said, "it all happened so fast Aaron, one second we were laughing and then Savannah and Chad were sticking needles into our necks", Hotch said, "none of this was your fault Dave". Hotch turned around when he heard Derek say, "what wasn't his fault", Hotch said, "I'll be down in a few minutes", when the call ended Derek said,  
"please tell me what happened".

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "Dave and your mom were in the car getting ready to take Hank home", Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah, is Hank alright, is he sick"?, Hotch said, "Savannah and Chad came out of nowhere and knocked your mom and Dave out by sticking needles into their necks". Derek said, "are they alright", he said, "Dave it but they are checking your mom out now".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "what about Hank"?, Hotch said, "they took him", Derek stood up and started pacing and said, "how long was Dave and momma out cold", Hotch said, "about an hour". Derek said, "an hour, do we have any idea where Hank is"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "not yet but the locals will be all over this and we will get Hank back".

Tears started flowing down Dereks face, he said, "my baby, how could they do this", Hotch said, "I wish I knew", Derek said, "I've got to go and tell baby girl what's going on". Hotch nodded his head and said, "you do that and I'll go down and check on your mom and get the locals rolling on this", he nodded his head yes in agreement as they went their seperate directions.

Penelope looked up to see Derek wiping away tears and she said, "what's wrong, are you alright"?, he walked over and sat down on the bed beside her and said, "baby I need you to listen to me". She sat there looking him up in the face as he cleared his throat and tried to think of a way to tell her what he had to tell her, he put his hand on hers and said, "it's Hank".

Penelope said, "i i is he alright"?, Derek said, "he's gone, they've got him", she said, "w w who's got him"?, he then watched her heart shatter as he said, "Chad and Savannah". 


	2. Chapter 2

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 2

Penelope threw the covers back and slowly stood up and said, "we have to get him back", Derek wrapped his arms around her gently and said, "we will sweetness but right now you need to rest". She shook her head and said, "no, no what I need is to have my son here with me", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "I promise you that we will get him back".

Emily said, "where's Aaron"?, Derek said, "he's getting the locals filled in and then he's gonna go check on my momma", Penelope said, "Fran, is she alright"?, Derek said, "calm down baby girl". She started to hyperventilate and everything started going black and Reid said, "calm down and take deep breaths Garcia", she listened to the sound of his voice and soon she found herself laying on the bed surrounded by doctors.

Derek said, "is she alright"?, the doctor said, "I gave her something to help her rest", Reid said, "she's just been given a big shock and with the trauma of just birth it was to much for her to take". The doctor said, "trauma, what happened", Derek said, "my ex wife and her boyfriend kidnapped our son", she looked down at a half awake half asleep Penelope and said, "bless her heart".

Penelope reached out and took Derek by the hands and said, "our daughter", Derek said, "she's safe and sound and in the arms of her aunt JJ", JJ stepped forward and said, "I'll guard her with my life Garcie". Penelope nodded her head and whispered, "I know" before her eyes finally closed, Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "they will pay for this baby girl, no matter what I have to do we will get our son back".

Abigail started crying and JJ tried rocking her but nothing worked, Reid said, "here let me try" and a few seconds later the little girl was sleeping peacefully once again. Derek sighed and said, "I can't just stay here, I need to be out there trying to find our son", Reid said, "right now you need to stay here with Garcia, right now you are her life line".

He nodded his head and said, "Em can you please go down to the ER and check on my mom and see if they've found any signs of Hank", she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I sure will". He looked over his shoulder and said, "thanks", she said, "just take care of her and I promise that when we find something out I will come and tell you myself".

Derek sighed as he watched Emily walk out into the hall closely followed by JJ, Reid looked down at Abby and said, "don't worry little one we're going to get your big brother back and that's a promise from your uncle Spencer". Derek weakly smiled and said, "you're really good with her pretty boy", he said, "she's gorgeous and right now she needs you as much as Garcia does", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I know".

Reid glanced down at Annabella and said, "she's starting to wake up", Derek stood up and took his daughter into his arms and said, "daddy's got you little girl", Reid smiled as he picked the other little girl up and started patting her back. Derek took a deep breath and said, "you don't think they will hurt him do you"?, he shook his head and said, "no, she went to a lot of trouble to get him back, I'd say that she just did this to hurt you and Penelope".

Derek said, "now that I wouldn't doubt", he said, "Reid, how far do you think they've gotten", he said, "it's been over 90 minutes so they could be here in town or they could be on a plane going God knows where". Derek glanced down at his sleeping wife and said, "no matter what it takes I will get him back", Reid walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "and when he's home we'll throw the biggest party this state has ever seen".

Abby started squirming in Dereks arms and he said, "that's right pretty boy", meanwhile down in ER Fran looked around and saw Dave and Hotch standing there and said,  
"Hank, where's Hank", Dave said, "Bella we don't know". She broke down and started crying and screaming, "it's my fault, this is all my fault", Dave said, "none of this is your fault".

Hotch stepped out into the hall when his cell started ringing, he hit talk and said, "Hotchner", he then watched as Dave did his best to try to console Fran, Hotch then said, "any word on Hank Morgan"?, the voice on the other end said, "nothing yet sir but we're getting ready to pull up survelience footage is you would like to come down to the security office".

Hotch said, "I'll be right there", he then looked up to see his wife walking toward him, he kissed her lips gently and said, "where's the babies"?, she said, "Jack and Henry are with Jessica and the baby is with her uncle Spencer". JJ sighed as she stood at the door watching a very distressed Fran Morgan Rossi, her heart was breaking for the woman that was the matriach of their family.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 3

When the car stopped Hank was still screaming, Chad looked at her and said, "he hasn't stopped crying since we took him", Savannah said, "what do you want me to do Chad", he gripped the steering wheel and said, "SHUT HIM UP". Savannah dug in her bag and pulled out the liquid benadryl and put it in a sippy cup and mixed it with his juice.

Chad took a deep breath and said, "finally something shut him up", she said, "just give him a few minutes and he'll be sleeping", Chad said, "and when he does that's when we'll head inside and board our plane". Savannah leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and said, "thank you for helping me get out and for working with me to get my son".

He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "wellllllll since he's sleeping how about you show me a little of that appreciation", she looked in the backseat just in time to see his eyes closing. She shimmied out of her panties and smiled as she straddled his waist, the car was filled with their low moans as they had sex in the front seat while Hank slept in the backseat.

Derek paced back and forth across the room as his baby girl slept, he ran his hand over his head and said, "how did they get out"?, Reid said, "let me go make a call and see what I can find out". Penelope started waking up, Derek sat down quickly beside her bed and took her hand in his and when her eyes opened she said, "p p please tell me it was all a bad dream".

Derek shook his head and said, "I wish I could baby girl", she said, "my baby, I need my baby", he said, "how about you hold our princess"?, she weakly smiled as he placed their squirming daughter in her arms. She kissed the little baby on the top of the head and said, "mommy loves you Abby", Derek smiled at her and said, "she's so much like you sweetness".

Penelope said, "I can see you in her to handsome", he grinned proudly and said, "do you really think so", she said, "I do", Reid stepped back into the room and then said, "they have them on video leaving the parking lot and then again a few miles away at a gas station but nothing since". Penelope said, "Spencer get me a computer and I'll find them".

Derek said, "baby right now you need to rest", she said, "what I need right now is for our son, Abbys brother to be here with us", he touched her cheek and said, "I love you and our family and Savannah and Chad are going to pay for this". Penelope looked down at her daughter and said, "that they will", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "please rest, if you want to help you have to rest".

She blew out a deep breath and laid back down and said, "now can I have a computer"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I'll see what I can do", she laid her head down on the pillow and said, "he has to be alright, he just has to be". Derek said, "can you stay with her for a few minutes pretty boy"?, he said, "yeah sure", he kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'll see about getting you that computer and I'm gonna go check on momma".

She nodded her head and said, "tell her I love her", he smiled and said, "I will sweetness, I will", she then watched as he walked out into the hall, Reid sat down beside her bed and said, "he's right ya know"?, she said, "I know I need to rest but that's my son out there Reid, my son". Reid said, "I know and I love that little boy to and we will get him back".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "Abby can't lose her brother and we, we can't lose our son", he put his hand in hers and said, "you won't", she yawned and he said,  
"rest and I'll watch Abby". Penelope said, "I love you Spencer", he smiled and said, "I love you to Penelope, now rest", she sighed and said, "if you find out anything about Hank please wake me", he nodded his head and said, "I will, I promise" before her eyes closed.

Savannah and Chad were all smiles as they walked into the airport, Hank was sleeping peacefully in his carseat, the clerk smiled and said, "awww he's gorgeous, how old is he"?, she smiled and said, "19 months old". She said, "he's so cute when he sleeps", she said, "he's been fighting sleep for the past few hours but he finally conked out in the parking lot".

She checked their tickets and said, "your flight is now boarding, have a nice trip", Savannah smiled and said, "thank you and have a good day", the clerk smiled and said, "same to you mam". Chad and Savannah intertwined fingers as they headed toward the gate, a few minutes later the plane was heading down the runway, he kissed her lips gently and said, "good bye BAU, goodbye Derek Morgan", Savannah grinned and said, "I couldn't have said it better".

She sighed happily and said, "in a few hours we'll be safe and they will never find us", he said, "that's right, then you, me, Hank and this little one here", rubbing her stomach, "can finally be a family". Savannah laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "that we can my love, that we can", it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep as they flew farther and farther from Quantico and all of their problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 4

Penelope was having a wonderful dream, she was together with all of her family, she was holding her daughter in her arms as she glanced up to see her son playing on the swings with Jack and Henry. The sky was filled with beautiful white fluffy clouds but everything suddenly turned dark as a storm started rolling in, she opened her mouth to tell the boys to get in out of the storm when Savannah and Chad appeared out of nowhere.

She watched helplessly as Savannah grabbed her son by the arm and practically dragged him away, she tried to move but it was like her feet were frozen, she opened her mouth and started trying to scream but nothing would come out. She then looked down at her arms and found her daughter missing, she started looking around and woke up screaming when she saw Savannah holding her daughter as their car pulled away from the curb.

Reid said, "Garcia, Garcia wake up it's only a dream", all she could say was, "noooooooooo, please not my babies, pleaseeeeeeeeeee", Reid said, "Abby is right here with us, she's safe". When her machines started going crazy it didn't take long before her room filled with doctors, Reid stepped out into the hall and paced back and forth as the doctors worked to calm her down.

He pulled his cell off his side and dialed Dereks number, after a couple of rings he heard, "yeah pretty boy", Reid said, "Morgan you need to get back up here as soon as you can". Derek said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "it's Garcia, she was having a bad dream and I couldn't get her to wake up, she was screaming about her babies", he said, "I'll be right there".

Reid looked up and saw the doctors walking back out into the hall, he said, "how is she"?, the doctor said, "I gave her something to calm her down, she seems to be doing better now". He nodded his head and said, "we're still no closer to finding her son then we were after he was first taken", the doctor said, "Penelope is holding her daughter right now and she's asking for her husband".

Reid said, "I called him and he's on his way back up here", she nodded her head and said, "if she needs anything please don't hesitate to let us know", he said, "I will" as he watched her walk away. He was getting ready to step back into the room when he heard Derek calling his name, he looked around and said, "she's doing better now she's holding Abby".

Derek said, "I was watching footage of Savannah and Chad in the parking garage", Reid said, "what about a liscense plate number"?, he shook his head and said, "there wasn't one". Reid said, "you go on in and I'll head down and see if a fresh set of eyes can see something", he said, "thanks pretty boy", he smiled and said, "anytime Morgan, anytime" as he headed toward the elevator.

Savannah looked down at Hank and said, "he took so many of your firsts away from me, things that I will never be able to get back and he's going to pay for that, they both are. Chad put his hand on hers and said, "you won't miss anything with our child", she leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "what would I do without you"?,  
he said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere".

When the plane landed they were walking through the airport when Hank woke up, he instantly started squealing, "daddyyyyyyyy, daddyyyyy", Chad said, "daddy's right here buddy". He went to pick the little boy up and he started hitting Chad, Savannah said, "here let me get him out", she picked the little boy up and he then started pulling her hair.

Chad said, "that's a real sweet kid ya got there", Savannah said, "I blame all of this on Derek, my son was such a sweet baby", Savannah tucked him under her arm as they continued through the airport. When they stepped outside Chad smiled when he saw his friend waiting, he said, "Brodyyyyy", his friend said, "Chad my man, how are ya"?, Hank continued screaming and Chad simply said, "I've been better".

Brody helped them get loaded into his van, Brody said, "it's okay buddy" and Hank started calming down a little, Savannah said, "how did you do that"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I've always had a way with kids". He shut the door and climbed in behind the wheel and said, "don't worry in a few minutes we'll be at your new home".

Chad smiled and said, "thanks Brody you're a life saver" as they pulled away from the airport heading toward the highway


	5. Chapter 5

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 5

Derek sat down beside the bed and said, "sweetness", she looked up and said, "please tell me that you've found our son", he said, "I wish I could", she reached up and wiped away the tears and said, "this is all my fault". He said, "how do you figure that Savannah taking our son is your fault"?, she said, "I took you and Hank away from her so to get back at us she takes our son".

He tried to pull her into his arms but she pulled away and said, "please don't", Derek said, "I love you and nothing that Savannah and Chad do is going to change that fact". She said, "I love you to but right now I need our son", he said, "and we're doing everything we can to get him back", Abby started fussing in her arms and she said, "it's alright princess mommys got you, mommys got you".

Meanwhile across the US Brody watches as Savannah tries to calm her son down again, Chad says, "sorry about this man", he said, "don't worry about it", Chad said, "he wasn't like this before his father got sole custody and married my ex". Brody said, "it's just where he isn't use to you two yet", Chad nodded his head and said, "I just wished that he'd stop crying before it attracts attention".

Brody said, "why not put on a movie and see if that will pull his attention", Chad said, "great idea", he then walked over to one of the bags and pulled out a movie and quickly put it in the DVD player. Savannah said, "please be quiet honey", Hank looked up at her and stuck his toungue out and started crying harder than he was before.

Savannah stood up and said, "SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP", Brody walked over and said, "heyyyyyy, why don't you go get some tea in the kitchen and I'll see if I can calm him down for you". She nodded her head as she turned around and headed into the kitchen, Brody then sat down on the couch beside the boy and said, "it's alright buddy,  
it's going to be alright".

He made sure that everybody was in the kitchen before he whispered, "don't worry I won't let them do anything to hurt you", the little boy then took the sippy cup from him and started to drink. It wasn't long before he was contently watching the cartoon, Brody looked down at the innocent child and wondered just what kind of mother would do this to a child, especially one that she supposedly loved.

Chad pulled Savannah into his arms and said, "you need to calm down, all of this stress isn't good for the baby", she rested her forehead against his and said, "I know my love but this is so aggravating, what happened to my baby"?, Chad kissed her lips gently and said, "it's all Derek and Penelopes fault", she nodded her head yes in agreement as she took a sip of her tea.

Hotch was standing behind the tech hoping that he would be able to find something that would help them find Hank, he watched as several searches were done all yielding the same thing, nothing. Reid said, "we need to go over the footage on how they escaped and see if we can find out who helped them"?, he nodded his head in agrement as the tech then turned his attention to the footage at the jail.

Dave looked down at his wife and said, Bella this isn't your fault", she wiped her eyes and said, "somebody took my grandson, my baby grandson while he was with me and there was nothing that I could do to stop them". Dave said, "that's because they drugged us", she shook her head and said, "that doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is getting him back".

Fran laid her head back against the pillow and said, "how can I face them, how can I face them after I lost their son"?, Dave put his hand on hers and said, "Bella listen to me, they don't blame you for anything that happened". She shook her head and said, "how can they not, if it weren't for me their son would be at home safe and sound instead of God knows where with that woman".

Penelope looked up from her child to her husband, he was looking out the window deep in thought, she thought, how could I have done that to him, how could I have screamed at him that way". Derek took a deep breath and whispered, "don't worry buddy daddy will find you and then nobody will ever take you away from me and your mommy ever again".


	6. Chapter 6

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 6

Brody gently rubbed the top of the sleeping childs head and said, "I know that you miss your mommy and daddy", he weakly smiled down at the child feeling sorry that he was taken from the family he loved. Chad moaned against Savannahs lips as he placed her on the counter, she giggled and said, "we can't do this here", he quickly ripped her panties off and said, "ohhhhh but we can", she threw her head back and bit down on her lip as he thrust himself inside her.

Brody turned the volume on the tv up and said, "get a roommmmm", he knew that helping Chad and Savannah was wrong, he could tell by looking at Hank that he was being well cared for. He blew out a deep breath and knew that he was going to have to make a decision, was he going to continue to hide them or was he going to try to get in contact with Hanks daddy.

Meanwhile back in Virginia Penelope cleared her throat and said, "hotstuff I'm sorry", he looked at her and said, "baby you don't have anything to be sorry about",  
she wiped her eyes and said, "I don't mean to take this out on you". He walked closer to the bed and smiled as she handed him his daughter and he said, "I'm a big boy goddess, I can take it".

She was getting ready to tell him how much she loved him when Reid walked into the room with a computer in his hands, she smiled and said "gimmmmmeeeee", he handed her the computer and plugged the cord into the wall as she readied to work. Derek said, "have you heard anything pretty boy"?, he said, "they were spotted on the cameras having sex in the parking lot of the airport".

Derek said, "we need to get there and show them pictures and see if they have seen them", he nodded his head and said, "me and Jayje are heading there now but I wanted to give Garcia the computer". She looked up for a few seconds and said, "thanks Reid", he smiled and said, "anytime Garcia", he said, "here's the link to the footage if you want to check it out".

Penelope typed the information in and then Derek moved closer so that they could watch the footage together, Reid walked to the door and said, "if we find out anything I'll let you know". Derek glanced up and said, "thanks pretty boy", he smiled and said, "anytime" before turning around and heading out into the hall, as he made his way up the hall he knew that failure in this matter was not acceptable.

Derek and Penelope watched as Savannah and Chad smiled in the airport as her son slept in the carseat, Derek said, "pregnant, she's pregnant"?, Penelope said, "she was in jail for almost 8 months so she was pregnant when they were arrested". She looked up at Derek and said, "pregnant or not she's going down for taking our son", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I couldn't agree more".

JJ and Reid walked into the airport and headed over to the ticket counter and flashed their badges, the clerk said, "how can I help you"?, Reid pulled up a picture of Savannah and Chad and said, "do you recognize these people"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah I remember them, they were here a few hours ago". JJ said, "what can you tell us about them"?, she said, "well they were constantly looking around and didn't really talk to anybody".

Reid said, "how was the baby, did he seem alright"?, she smiled and said, "he was sleeping, the mother said that he had been fighting sleep and finally conked out right before they came inside". Reid squeezed his hands together and said, "she is not his mother", she said, "I I I", JJ put her hand on her husbands arm and said, "she didn't know Spence".

He looked up at the scared woman and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that this little boy is our nephew and his mom and dad work with us", she said, "I hope that you find him". JJ said, "we were hoping that maybe you could help us there", she said, "sure, if I can", Reid said, "can you tell us where they were heading"?, she put her fingers on the keyboard and said, "they are heading forrrrrr California".

The clerk said, "but you called them Savannah and Chad I believe but that wasn't the name on the ticket", JJ said, "what names were given"?, she said, "Derek, Hank and Penelope Morgan". Reid looked at JJ and said, "so they're using Derek and Penelopes names to try and throw off the investigation", JJ nodded her head and said,  
"they can't get away with that"

Reid smiled and as he looked at the clerk and said, "thank you, thank you very much", she said, "you're very welcome and I hope that you find your nephew and that he's alright", JJ weakly smiled and said, "thank you, so do we" as they turned around and headed back through the terminal. Meanwhile Penelope was typing away when she heard Dereks cell as it started to ring.

He quickly took it off his belt and said, "please tell me you got something pretty boy"?, Reid said, "we found out that they were going to California", he smiled and said, "that's great". JJ said, "that's not all", Derek said, "what do you mean that's not all"?, JJ said, "they are using alias", Derek said, "what names are they all using"?, JJ and Reid looked at each other before Reid said, "Derek, Penelope and Hank Morgan".


	7. Chapter 7

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 7

Penelope said, "what's wrong hotstuff"?, he said, "Reid and JJ found out where they were heading", she smiled and said, "good because I couldn't find anything under their names". Derek said, "there's a good reason for that baby", she listened as he said, "that's because they are using the names of Derek, Penelope and Hank Morgan instead of their own names".

She said, "they're sneaky but it isn't going to work, we're going to find them", he nodded his head and said, "that we are sweetness, it isn't going to work because we're going to find our boy". Reid said, "how's Fran"?, Derek said, "she's good, they are releasing her in a few minutes", Reid said, "that's good, I'm glad that her and Rossi are alright".

Derek said, "me to kid, me to", Penelope let her fingers do the walking and it wasn't long before she pulled up footage at one of the smaller airports in California,  
she grinned and said, "there you are, you can't hide from me". Derek said, "what did you find sweetness" as he leaned over to see what she was looking at", they then watched as Hank hit Chad and started pulling Savannahs hair.

Penelope said, "bless his little heart, he doesn't remember her and he's afraid", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "don't worry we'll get him back soon and then we're going to make Savannah and Chad pay", she nodded her head in agreement as they watched them disappear out the front door. She bit down on her bottom lip as she saw them talking to another man.

Derek said, "see if you can zoom in on him and get a clear picture", she said, "this is the best I can do", he said, "see if you can find anything on him", she said,  
"on it" as her fingers flew across the keyboard. Derek said, "see if you can get the liscense number on that plate", she nodded her head and said, "I can get a partial Derek".

He said, "that might be enough, let's run it and see what we can get", she smiled and said, "the all knowing, all seeing oracle will find the information we need to get our baby back". He smiled and said, "never doubted it for a second", he was pulled away from the computer when Abby started crying, he walked over and picked her up and said, "awwww it's alright sweetness, is daddy's girl hungry"?, the baby squirmed as her cries got louder.

Penelope looked up and said, "I'm waiting on results of my searches, let me see if she's hungry"?, he handed the baby and her bottle over and he stood there watching as she instantly latched onto the bottle and started eating. Penelope brushed her finger over the side of her daughters face and said "mommy and daddy love you and your big brother Hank loves you".

Derek kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "mommy's right baby girl, everybody loves you", the baby closed her eyes and laid there quietly as she continued sucking the bottle. Penelope said, "Savannah and Chad are real pieces of work", Derek said, "agreed but make no mistakes, they are both going to pay for what they are doing".

She said, "ohhhhhh you got that right, when I get my hands on her I'm gonna make her regret the day she ever met me", Derek said, "I agree with you momma bear", she winked at him and said, "I love you". He kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you", he smiled down at their daughter and said, "I can't believe that she is finally here".

Penelope said, "me either but here is our little angel", Derek touched the head full of dark curly hair and said, "I love our family and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe". She sighed and said, "me to, no matter what it takes our family will be happy, healthy and safe", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "so so very true".

Savannah walked into the living room and saw her son sleeping on the couch and said, "you're very good with him", Brody looked up and said, "he's a good kid, he's just missing his mom and dad". She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I am his mom", he said, "he doesn't remember you Savannah, the only woman he remembers as his mom is Penelope".

She raised her hand to slap him and he said, "if you do I'll be the last person you hit", she said, "you can't talk to me that way", he leaned in and said, "I believe I just did". Savannah quickly turned around and practically ran out of the room, Brody then looked down at the little boy and said, "you won't have the same life I did growing up Hank and that's a promise" as he gently sat back down on the couch beside him and started watching tv again.


	8. Chapter 8

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 8 The doctor walked into the room and said, "how's my patient doing"?, Derek said, "better I think doc", Penelope glanced up and said, "I just want my son back", the doctor walked over and sat down beside her on the bed and said, "I know Penelope but right now you need to rest and take care of yourself because your daughter needs her mommy".

She nodded her head and said, "I'll rest, just as soon as we find our son I'll rest", Derek said, "has my mom been released yet"?, the doctor nodded her head yes and that's when they heard a knock at the door. Penelope looked up and saw Fran and Dave walking into the room and said, "how are you feeling Fran, are you alright"?, she looked down at the floor and said, "I'm so sorry".

Penelope said, "ohhhh Fran this wasn't your fault", Derek said, "not at all momma, nobody blames you for anything that happened", she said, "that isn't true", he said,  
"who blames you"?, she said, "me, I blame myself". Penelope looked up and said, "can I have a few minutes alone with Fran please"?, Dave said, "sure kitten, come on son let's go get our women something to eat".

Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you and we'll be back in a few minutes", she said, "I love you to and please be careful", Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "give yourself a break momma the blame for this is alllllll on Savannah and Chad" before he followed Dave out of the room so that his wife could try to convenience his momma that she wasn't to blame for what happened.

Penelope patted the bed beside her and said, "please come and sit, we need to talk", she walked closer and sat down on the bed and said, "I'm so sorry that he's gone Penelope, everything happened so fast". She put her free hand on Frans arm and said, "this isn't your fault, this is all on Savannah and Chad but we will get him back Fran, we will".

She looked down at her sleeping grandaugher and said, "I would do anything to keep Hank and Abby safe", Penelope said, "awww we know that Fran, we know that you would do anything for your family". She said, "I blamed myself to Fran but Derek helped me to see that this was all on Chad and Savannah", Fran looked down and said, "I was so afraid that you would hate me".

Penelope said, "never Fran, I'd never hate you", Fran wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "do they have anything new to report, are they any closer to finding Hank"?, she said, "they got off the plane in California". Fran said, "that's good", Penelope said, "it is but they are smarter than we gave them credit for".

She said, "what do you mean"?, Penelope said, "they aren't going by Savannah and Chad", she said, "they aren't"?, she said, "nope", she said, "what names are they going by then"?, Penelope said, "Derek and Penelope Morgan". Frans mouth flew open and said, "you're kidding me, right"?, she shook her head and said, "I wish I was Fran,  
I definitley wish I was".

Chad ran his hand up Savannahs arm and said, "what's wrong baby"?, she said, "it's Brody", Chad said, "Brody, what about him"?, she said, "he kinda threatened me a few minutes ago". Chad said, "I've known Brody since we were little and his life growing up wasn't good, not by a longshot" and then she listened as Chad filled her in on the life Brody had growing up.

Hotch looked at his wife and said, "since we know they're in California we need to get the rest of the team, minus Morgan and Garcia of course and head that way", she nodded her head and said, "I agree about going but I don't think we should keep them out of the loop on this". He said, "Em, she just gave birth she needs to rest and if she's with us she won't".

Emily put her hand on his arm and said, "you need to talk to the two of them and give them the choice on what they want to do, what if it were Jack"?, he said, "okay Em okay I'll talk to them but with or without them we're wheels up in an hour". She nodded her head yes as she looped her arm through his as they headed toward the elevator at the end of the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 9

Penelopes fingers were flying across the screen when an amber alert for Hank covered her screen, Derek looked up and said, "baby what's wrong"?, she said, "i i it's Hank". Derek leaned in and saw the amber alert and said, "Hotch got that started a few minutes after we found out he was taken", she said, "how could this happen to us Derek, how"?, he said, "baby you've got to stop blaming yourself".

She looked up and said, "how can I Derek, the only reason she took him was because we got married, I took something that belonged to her", he said, "hey hey hey I don't now or have I ever belonged to her". Abby started fussing and Derek picked her up and said, "it's alright sweetness, daddy's got you, daddy's got you", she wouldn't stop fussing until she was in her mommys arms.

Penelope pushed the computer back and said, "I know baby, I miss him to", Derek sat there and heartbrokenly watched as another piece of his wifes heart shattered in front of him. He closed his eyes and said to himself, "you will pay for this Savannah, you and Chad will both pay for taking our son", he then watched as Penelope put the bottle to their daughters lips and she weakly smiled as she started sucking.

Meanwhile in California Payton Garcia was watching the news when an amber alert popped up on the screen, it caught his attention because the parents listed on the alert were Derek and Penelelope Morgan. He hadn't spoken to his sister in a long time and he hated it, he loved his sister but after their parents died he was so so hurt and he took it out on her.

He immediately regretted everything he said and did but by the time he came to his senses she was gone, he had still kept up with her life, he knew that she worked for the FBI and that she had married Derek Morgan. He looked at the little boy and said, "that's my nephew", he turned around when his wife walked into the room and said, "did you say something honey"?, he said, "Shelly, that little boy there on the screen, that's Penelopes son".

Shelly said, "Penelope as in your sister Penelope"?, he said, "one and the same", she said, "my heart is breaking for her, I can't imagine what she's going through right now". He looked up at his wife and said, "I regret so many things Shel", she put her hand on his and said, "why don't you call her and talk to her, I'm sure that needs you right now".

He shook his head and said, "she doesn't want me Shel, I pushed her away, me and the others pushed her away after our parents were killed", Shelly said, "now is the perfect time for you to reach out to her". He took a deep breath and said, "do you really think so"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do", they both glanced back at the screen and Payton said, "look Shel they think that he's here in California".

She said, "I think it's time to call the others", he blew out a deep breath and said, "you're right", he said, "I just hope that it isn't to late", Shelly smiled and said, "it can't hurt to try". He kissed her lips and said, "I knew there was a reason I love you", she laughed and said, "right back at ya Payton", she then stood up and said, "I'm going to go and get that amber alert posted on my facebook page because you never know we might actually find him", Payton nodded his head in agreement as he watched his wife walk out of the room.

He pulled up his brothers numbers one by one and called them hoping that they like him wanted to see their sister and help her find her son, about an hour later he sighed happily as the other 3 wanted not only to reach out to their sister but they wanted to help her find her son. Shelly walked into the living room and said, "how did it go"?, he sighed and said, "better than I could have ever hoped".

She said, "see I told you so", he grinned at her and said, "that you did wife, that you did", she sat down beside him and said, "now it's time for you to reach out to your sister don't ya think"?, he nodded his head yes as he started looking for her number. Back in Virginia Penelope smiled as she watched her husband lay their now sleeping daughter into her basinette.

Derek stood there looking down at his little angel and swore that no matter what he had to do he would protect both of his children, he was pulled back to the room when he heard his baby girls cell ringing. She picked it up and didn't recognize the number so hoping that the call was about Hank she hit talk and said, "hello", her heart started racing when she heard the voice of her brother, a voice that she hadn't heard in a long time saying, "P P it's me, it's Payton".


	10. Chapter 10

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 10

Penelope said, "Payton"?, he said, "it's really me P", she said, "now isn't the time, I have a lot going on", he said, "I know we just saw the amber alert and we're so sorry that somebody took your son". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "t t thank you", he said, "I know that you've got a lot on your plate right now but I'm so sorry, we all are".

Derek looked up at the door when he saw Hotch and the others walk into the room, he walked over and said, "were you able to find anything"?, he said, "we're getting ready to head to California and we wanted to see if you and Penelope wanted to go with us". He said, "right now she's on the phone with her oldest brother Payton, he saw the amber alert on the tv and he wanted to be here for Penelope".

Emily said, "after going all these years without any contact, they pick now to want to talk to her"?, he nodded his head and said, "they all live in California", Dave said, "maybe they can help". Derek looked over his shoulder and saw the terrified look on his wifes face and he said, "I hope so man because I don't know how much more we can take".

Penelope listened to her oldest brother as he said, "I'm so sorry about Hank", she wiped away the tears and said, "he's such a sweet child, you would really like him Pay". She moved and moaned in pain and he quickly said, "are you alright"?, she said, "sore but good", he said, "sore, are you hurt"?, she grinned and said, "no, not hurt, I just gave birth yesterday".

He said, "congratulations P", she said, "we now have a little boy and a little girl, she's so perfect Payton, I can't wait for you to meet her", he said, "I can't wait to meet her, what's her name"?, she said, "Abigail". He said "momma would have loved that", she snuffed and said, "do you really think so"?, he said, "I know so P and of course she would have spoiled her namesake rotten", they both laughed.

Derek walked over to the bed and said, "baby I hate to interrupt you but I need to talk to you about something", she said, "hang on a minute Pay", he said, "yeah sure P". She said, "what's wrong, did they find Hank, is he hurt, is he"?, he said, "no, no baby, calm down, Hotch and the team are getting ready to fly to California and they wanted to know if you are well enough to go"?, she said, "wild horses couldn't keep me away".

She said, "but what about the doctor, will she let me go"?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "I've already talked to her and she's agreed to let you and Abby fly, that is if you think that you are up to the trip". She said, "what about Fran"?, he smiled and said, "she's going with us and she said that she would help take care of you and the newest memeber of our family".

Derek said, "do you think that you're up to the trip"?, she said, "more than ready, let's go get our son", Derek nodded his head in agreement as he watched Hotch turn around and head toward the nurses station to get her paperwork. She smiled and then said, "are ya still there"?, he said, "of course", she said, "so I guess you'll be seeing me soon".

He said, "that's wonderful news and we want you to know that we have plenty of room so that way you and your team can stay here", she said, "are you sure"?, he said,  
"positive, we have room for 25 to 30 people in this house". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "Payton has invited us all to stay with him at his place, he said that he had plenty of room".

Derek smiled and said, "tell him thank you", she said, "yes Pay thank you", he said, "you are very welcome and we will have a room for you and your husband and daughter in a bedroom downstairs so you won't have to climb". She blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to see you Payton", he said, "me either sweet P, me either, it's been to long".

She said, "I totally agree", she looked up to see Hotch and the doctor walking back into her room and she said, "we'll see you in a few hours Pay", he said, "be safe and we'll see you soon". She said, "Pay", he said, "yes", she said, "thank you", he laughed and said, "anytime P, anytime", after the call ended she signed her release papers and was soon dressed and ready to go.

Penelope looked up and said, "we need to pick up some clothes", he said, "Sarah and Desi are on it", she sighed and bit down on her bottom lip as he helped her out of the bed and into the wheelchair. Hotch kissed the little bundle on the forehead before handing her to her mommy, Penelope then looked up and said, "I'm ready when you are handsome" and he grabbed her bag and handed it to Hotch as the 4 of them headed out of the room and toward the elevator.  
.


	11. Chapter 11

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 11

When they got to the airstrip they were met by Sarah and Desi who helped carry Abby and her bag onto the jet, Penelope winced in pain as she walked up the steps and through the door. Dave said, "alright kitten I've got the bedroom already for you and Abby", she said, "I can't rest papa bear I've got to help find my son", he said,  
"just rest and let your body have time to heal after the delivery of our grandchild".

Fran put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "how about we bring your computer with you that way you will be resting on the bed and still looking for Hank to"?, she kissed her mother in law on the cheek and said, "I'm so glad you're going with us". She looked down at the floor and said, "I wasn't so sure that you would want me here".

She said, "why wouldn't I want you here"?, she said, "because I lost Hank on my watch", she pulled her into her arms and said, "none of this is my fault, your fault or anybody else that's here, it's all Savannah and Chads fault". Derek said, "baby girls right momma", she sighed and walked over and sat down beside her husband to wait for the jet to lift off.

Derek helped his wife onto the bed and then handed her computer to her, he kissed her lips and said, "please try to rest", she winked at him and said, "I'll try", he turned to head back through to the others and she touched his hand and said, "please stay with me". He smiled and joined her on the bed and said, "now how could I turn down such a request".

Brody laughed as he put ice cream down in front of Hank, the way Hank got more on him than in him made him wish that Hanks mom and dad could see that he's safe and sound. Savannah and Chad had both tried several times to get Hank to eat and drink and he wouldn't, all he would do was push the stuff away and cross his little arms over his chest in protest.

Savannah watched in disgust as her son giggled as Brody made faces at him, she wrapped her arms around Chad and said, "why won't Hank do that for me"?, Chad ran his hand up and down her back and said, "he doesn't remember you, he's been away from you for a while". She said, "I'M HIS MOTHER, NOT THAT, NOT THAT COW", Chad said, "I know that sweetheart, just give him some time and he'll get use to us again".

When Hank was finsished with his ice cream Brody wiped his mouth and helped him out of the highchair, Savannah said, "come to mommy", Hank wrapped his little arms on to Brodys legs and held on for dear life as Savannah stepped closer. She leaned down and tried to pick him up and he screamed, "noooooooooo" as he kicked his legs and flopped his arms.

She sat him down to keep from dropping him, Chad said, "honey you shouldn't be lifting him like that", she said, "I just want to hold my baby", Chad then looked at Brody and said, "why don't you take him to the park across the street and let him play". Brody said, "hey buddy do you want to go play"?, he clapped his hands and jumped up and down as he put his little hand in Brodys.

Savannah said, "do you think it's a good idea to let Hank outside like that, what if somebody recognizes him"?, Chad said, "don't worry, there's nobody there, see"  
and they looked across the street to see only Hank and Brody. As she watched her son play she smiled and said, "will he ever want to be with me again, have I lost to much time"?, Chad said, "everything will be alright baby, just wait till I get the call saying that our other place is ready, you, me and Hank will be out of here so fast he won't know what hit him".

She laid her head on his chest and sighed happily as the thoughts of the three of them moving, she wanted to be as far away from Derek and Penelope as she could get and the sooner that happened the better. Meanwhile across the street at the park Hank is having a blast with Brody and Brody was having a blast with Hank, Brody couldn't help but grin when Hank squealed in delight as the swing went a little higher with each push.

Penelope looked over at Derek and said, "I've got footage of the three of them meeting another man", Derek said, "can you get a clear shot of his face"?, she let her fingers fly across the screen and she said, "there, got ya". Derek stood up and smiled and said, "is there anything on NCIC", she said, "hang on one second and let me check".

Hotch walked to the door and said, "any luck"?, she said, "you're right on time bossman, I'm waiting on something to come back on NCIC on this man right here", Hotch leaned over and looked at the picture. Seconds later the sound of beeping filled the air as the computer finally came up with something, Derek said, "what did you find sweetness"?, she smiled and said, "I know who picked them up, I know who's helping them keep our baby away".

Hotch said, "who is he Garcia"?, she said, "his name is Henley, Brody Henley"


	12. Chapter 12

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 12

Hotch said, "Brody Henley"?, she said, "yes sir and I'm currently searching for wants and warrants on him", Derek said, "what about an address"?, she took a deep breath and said, "he has several". Hotch said, "when we land Derek I want you to take the girls to Paytons", he said, "but I" and Hotch said, "after you make sure they are all settled in and safe then you can join us".

Penelope said, "I sent Pay a text and he's meeting us at the airport", Hotch nodded his head and said, "good, in that case then Morgan you can join us at the local police station so that we can fill them in on what we know". Derek nodded his head and said, "sounds good man", Penelope sighed and said, "do you think that our son is safe bossman"?, he said, "I do, she went through to much trouble to hurt him".

He looked down at the sleeping child and then back up to her parents and said, "Penelope I need for you to do a background search on Savannah, Chad and Brody, we need to see where the money is". She nodded her head and said, "on it" as she looked back down at her computer, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she just couldn't understand how she didn't know before that Chad was loaded.

Savannah sighed as she joined her future husband at the table, she intertwined their fingers and said, "there's something I want to know", he leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "anything, just ask". She said, "how did you do it, how did you escape and get me out"?, he grinned and said, "well beautiful, money talks and mine wasn't whispering".

She proudly said, "details, I want details and if they are good you're going to get a treat", he said, "ohhh a treat huh"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "yep a treat that you can't seem to get enough of". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "well in that case", she listened as he said, "I knew one of the guards soooooo I was able to promise him a lot of money to help me get out".

Savannah said, "more, I want more", he laughed and said, "he helped me get out while everybody was at dinner, he snuck me out in one of the laundry hampers and then we drove away". He leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "and then we came and got you", she said, "I'm so glad that we're rich", he pulled her into his lap and said, "I believe you said something about a treat".

Brody walked into the kitchen interrupting the make out session and said, "we're going to have a snack", Chad said, "yeah, sure, just keep the brat quiet", as he stood up and took Savannah by the hand as he led her into their bedroom. Brody just shook his head and said, "yeah she's mother of the year", he then fixed some finger foods for him and Hank before heading back into the living room.

When the jet finally landed the family quickly made their way through the airport, Penelope was walking behind her husband who was happily carring their daughters carseat in one hand and Penelopes hand in the other. Penelope stopped when she heard, "peanuttttt", she looked to her right and saw her brother quickly making his way toward her.

Derek watched as she wrapped her arms around her brother, he smiled when he saw Payton rubbing his hand up and down her back as he told her how good it was to see her again. When they pulled apart Penelope said, "Payton this is my husband Derek", Derek held out his free hand and said, "nice to meet you man", Payton said, "nice to meet you to".

Penelope then said, "this is the rest of our family, this is Hotch and his wife Emily, JJ and her husband Spencer, this is my father and mother in law Fran and David Rossi and these two beautiful ladies are my sisters in law Sarah and Desiree Morgan". He smiled and said, "it's nice to meet all of you, I'm just sorry that it's under these circumstances".

JJ said, "we want to thank you for taking us all in, you're in for a house full for sure", Payton laughed and said, "the more the merrier", Penelope said, "so how is Shelly"?, he said, "she's wonderful, she's home getting everything ready for your arrival". Penelope said, "Shelly is his wonderful wife of what is it Payton almost 15 years now isn't it"?, he grinned and said, "yes mam it is".

As they made their way toward their waiting cars Payton said, "I can't wait for you to meet Faith", she said, "Faith"?, he said, "yes, she's my daughter", Penelope said, "ohhhh Payton I didn't know you had a daughter". He laughed and said, "she reminds me so much of you when you were growing up", Penelope said, "bless your hearts then, sounds like you're going to have your hands full".

Derek said, "how old is your daughter"?, he said, "she's 14 going on 40", JJ said, "ahhhh so she's in high school"?, he said, "yep, she's in advanced classes and she's gonna graduate this year". Reid said, "that's great, I to graduated early", Penelope said, "Spencer is our genius", Payton said, "well then I definitley can't wait for you to meet her Spencer" causing the family to laugh as they started putting their luggage into the trunk.


	13. Chapter 13

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 13

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his wife, she glanced over at him and said, "it feels strangely good to be home again", Payton looked at them through the mirror and said, "we've got a few surprises waiting on you when you get back to our house". She said, "surprises, what kind of surprises"?, he grinned and said,  
"ohhhhhh you'll just have to wait won't ya squirt".

Penelope said, "I can't believe that you're still calling me that", he said, "well believe it squirt" earning a chuckle from Fran and Dave, Derek said, "hey Payton are you guys close to the beach"?, he said, "ohhhh yeah, it's right in our back yard". Penelope said, "that was one of the pros to living here", Payton nodded his head in agreement and said, "right on sis".

The rest of the ride back to casa Garcia didn't take long and soon they were pulling up in Paytons driveway, everybody got out and Reid said, "wowwwwww, this place is huge". JJ said, "how many bedrooms are in there"?, Payton laughed and said, "10, well 11 if you count the pullout bed in the den", Penelope said, "wow big brother you've really added on to the old place".

He nodded his head and said, "I was hoping that one day we could all be here together", she looked down at the ground and then up at him and said, "maybe one day that will happen". Payton said, "one day may be sooner than you think", she said, "what was that"?, he said, "I said one day may be sooner than you think", Penelope then turned around and saw three faces she hadn't seen in a long long time.

Derek watched as the men who he assumed were her brothers stepped closer, first Michael who said, "hiya peanut", she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "hi yourself stranger". When they pulled apart he said, "I'm so sorry, we all are", she said, "I know that it was my fault mom and dad died and I also would do anything to bring them back".

Her brother Patrick stepped forward and said, "it wasn't your fault and we were so so wrong for blaming you", her baby brother Paul stepped forward and said, "can you ever forgive us"?, the tears streamed down her face as she nodded her head yes. The 4 brothers wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tight as the rest of the family watched with huge smiles on their faces.

Payton pulled away when he heard his daughter say, "daddyyyyyy", he laughed and said, "see how much like you she is squirt", Faith walked over and said, "it's nice to finally meet you aunt Penelope". She hugged the girl and said, "and it's nice to meet you to Faith", Shelly walked down the steps and said, "please come in, it's so hot out here".

Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "I think our little princess is needing some mommy time", Michael said, "awwwww squirt she's beautiful", her other brothers say, "gorgeous" in unsion as they all head toward the house. Once they get inside Penelope takes Abby out of her carseat and says, "guys this is Abigail or Abby whatever you want to call her".

Paul said, "can I hold her"?, she laughed and said, "sure thing" as she handed her daughter gently over to him, she looked at her brothers and said, "this is my handsome husband Derek Morgan and our team/family". She pointed to Hotch and said, "this is our bossman Aaron Hotchner, Hotch for short and this raven haired beauty is his wife Emily".

She then pointed to Reid and said, "and this is our resident genius Spencer Reid and his beautiful wife Jeniffer aka JJ", Faith said, "resident genius huh"?, he said,  
"I hear that you will be graduating from high school this year". She pushed her glasses up and said, "that is correct", he said, "I to graduated from high school and college at a very young age".

Everybody laughed as they watched Faith and Reid talk about their hobbies, Penelope said, "and this beautiful woman is my mother in law and my beside her is my father in law, this is Fran and Dave Rossi". Fran smiled and said, "nice to meet you", Penelope said, "Fran is also my mother in law", Michael and Patrick smiled as they noticed two women standing in the back of the room.

Penelope said, "and these gorgeous women are my sister in laws, this is Sarah Morgan and this is Desiree Morgan", Michael said, "it's nice to meet you very beautiful ladies". Patrick said, "very nice indeed", Shelly leaned in to Penelope and said, "sparks are definitley a flying huh"?, Penelope hugged Shelly and said, "it's so nice to meet you Shelly".

Hotch leaned in and said, "Morgan we need to get to the police station", he nodded his head in agreement and walked over and said, "baby girl we're going to head on down to the police station". She said, "please be careful", he winked at her and said, "always", she then watched as her husband and part of their family all headed out of the house.

Payton walked over and put his hand on her arm and said, "don't worry squirt we'll get your son back", she sighed as she laid her head down on his shoulder, as she watched the team pull away she said, "I hope so Pay, I so hope so".


	14. Chapter 14

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 14

Penelope turned around and smiled at her brother and said, "if we haven't talked in a longggggg time how were you able to find my number"?, he sighed and said, "let's just say that Faith takes a lot after her aunt Penelope". She glanced across the room and said, "ahhhh so you have a little hacker on your hands huh"?, he sighed and said, "yepppppp".

Paul looked down at his little niece and said, "you are a cutie yes you are", Patrick and Michael looked at the girls and said, "how about we show you to your rooms ladies"?, they both grinned and nodded their heads yes in agreement as they followed the brothers up the stairs. Payton said, "Faith already has Hanks picture all over the place".

She smiled and said, "let's just hope that somebody sees him and contacts us", Payton said, "don't worry P they will, they will", Fran walked over to Shelly and said,  
"you have an amazing home". Shelly grinned and said, "thank you, Payton wanted to have everything this way so that if everybody got together we would have plenty of room".

Brody and Hank were watching cartoons when a picture of Hank filled the screen, the little boy looked up and smiled and said, "dat bee beeeeee", Brody said, "shhhh yes that's you". Hank climbed up in Brodys lap and said, "dat bee beeeeee", Brody laughed and said, "yes that is the bee bee isn't it"?, Brody and Hank looked up in time to see a live broadcast from the local police station.

Brody looked over his shoulder to make sure that Savannah and Chad hadn't come through the house before he turned back to the tv, he watched as a two agents stood there and he waited to see what they were going to say. He watched as the blonde said, "my name is SSA Jeniffer Reid and I am with the BAU, we are here looking for this little boy right here", she held up a picture of Hank.

Hank pointed at the tv and said, "bee beeeeee", Brody said, "shhhhh we don't want mommy to hear you", the little boy cuddled closer into his side as the man then stepped forward and said, "my name is SSA Derek Morgan and this little boy is my son and he's 17 months old and his name is Hank Spencer Morgan, he was taken by his mother and her boyfriend, she lost all rights to my son when she was sent to jail".

Brody listened as Derek said, "both of these people", he held up a picture of Savannah and Chad and said, "escaped from jail and then took my child, please if you see him, please call me at 565-2342 and ask for me, Derek Morgan". Hank once again pointed to the tv and said, "daddyyyyyyyyy", Brody said, "shhhhh buddy, we can't let mommy know we're watching this".

Derek said, "our son is scared, he doesn't know Savannah, his use to be mother and he doesn't know her boyfriend so he is probably terrified, please call me at the number I just gave if you have any news about my son". Brody picked up a piece of paper and wrote down Derek Morgan 565-2342 and then watched as Derek said, "Hank if you can hear daddy, me and mommy love you and we will find you".

Brody kissed the top of Hanks head and said, "I need to help you get back to your mommy and daddy", Hank looked up and smiled at him, Brody said, "don't you worry buddy I'll make sure that you get back to your mommy and daddy". Brody heard Savannah and Chad coming up the hall and he quickly changed the channel to one that had cartoons on it.

Chad smiled as he walked next to the couch and said, "so what have you two been doing"?, Brody said, "we've been watching cartoons", Savannah said, "did you have fun watching cartoons buddy"?, Hank cuddled closer to Brody and buried his head in his neck. Savannah sighed and rubbed her stomach and said, "this baby won't hate me like Hank does will it"?, Chad put his hand on her stomach and said, "not a chance beautiful, not a chance".

Brody carefully slid the paper containing Dereks cell number on it into his pocket and then happily grinned


	15. Chapter 15

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 15

Payton handed Penelope a cup of tea and said, "Shelly said that this would help with your nerves", she took a sip and said, "delicious", he sat down beside her and said, "I'm glad that we're all together again P, just sorry that it's happening under these circumstances". She looked over at him and said, "me to Pay", they both sighed and then she said, "I can't wait for you to meet Hank".

He said, "he sounds like a great kid", she said, "oh he is and he's been doing so great since his mom isn't in his life anymore", Payton said, "yeah I read about the whole Savannah/Chad debacle". She said, "I never suspected that he was cheating on me, not for a minute", he put his hand on her arm and said, "the important thing is that Derek makes you happy".

Penelope said, "I've never felt this way before Payton, it's like he's the other part of me", he glanced over his shoulder and saw Shelly laughing and talking to Fran and said, "I really like Shelly, she's amazing". Payton said, "she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, her and faith are my life and I'd be lost without them both", she nodded her head in agreement as she watched her brother putting Abby up on his shoulder to burp her.

She said, "you're really good with her, you'll make a great daddy", he said, "thanks squirt", Penelope laughed and said, "who would have thought that when we were little that I'd be a mom and you a dad"?, Payton said, "certainly not me". They both looked toward the door when the team walked in, Penelope said, "please tell me that you've heard something".

Derek walked over and sat down beside her and said, "nothing yet but don't worry somebody will contact us", she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I hope so handsome". Payton grinned as he watched Fran lay the baby down in the portacrib and he said, "she's beautiful isn't she"?, Fran said, "she's gorgeous and of course I'm gonna help spoil her rotten".

He laughed and said, "we all are", Dave walked over and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "how have things been here, is kitten resting"?, she nodded her head and said, "she is, her brothers are making sure of it". Dave grinned and said, "I hope that somebody calls the hotline or Dereks cell soon", Fran said ,"we saw the news conference, do you think that anybody will call either number"?, he said, "I do, it might not be tonight but I do".

Dave looked through the house and said, "where are the girls"?, she said, "ohhhh right now they are smitten with Penelopes brothers, they are through the house with Reid and Faith checking out the internet, facebook, twitter, just trying to cover the bases". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "I love you Bella", she grinned and said, "I love you to".

Shelly walked into the room and said, "I hope pizza is good for everybody"?, Penelope said, "pizza sounds good Shelly, thank you", Payton said, "I'm sure that you are all exhausted". Hotch nodded his head and said, "it's been a hard 24 hours", Emily nodded her head and said, "right now we just need to focus on getting Hank back to his mommy and daddy" earning a complete and total agreement from everybody in the room.

Savannah watched from across the room as Brody and Hank played in the living room floor, Chad wrapped his arms around her and said, "don't worry baby it won't always be this way, he will get use to you again". She relaxed in his embrace and said, "I love him I do but he's gonna have to learn that I'm his mommy not that, that, that cow".

Chad said, "how about we get you something to eat, after all you are eating for 2 now", she winked at him and said, "food sounds good", they then turned around and headed through the house. Brody pulled out his cell and said, "Hank say hi to mommy and daddy", Hank waved excitedly and said, "hiiiiiiii mommyyyyy, hiiiiii daddyyy"  
with a huge smile on his face.

Brody grinned and said, "that was good buddy, that was really good" as he put his cell back into his pocket, the two then continued to play in the floor for quite a while before Savannah and Chad walked back into the room. Savannah said, "are you hungry baby"?, Hank wrapped his arms around Brodys legs and shook his head and then screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO".

Chad said, "you little brat", Brody said, "that's enough man, he's a little boy, he doesn't know you and treating him like that isn't gonna help", Savannah said, "I am his mother". Chad took a deep breath and said, "you're his mother huh"?, she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "yes I am", he laughed and looked down at Hank and then up at her and said, "well then act like it" before picking up Hank to carry him through the house to fix him something to eat leaving behind two very shocked people.

As the evening continued Brody took Hank across the street to the park so that he could play and be a kid and to be honest he needed to get away from Savannah before he choked the life out of her. By bedtime Hank was exhausted and fell asleep in Brodys arms, he kissed the little boy on the forehead before laying him down in his crib.

Savannah and Chad had turned in early leaving Brody up with Hank, Brody decided to sleep in the room with Hank so that when he woke up he wouldn't be scared and when he was sure that everybody was asleep he pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket with Dereks number on it and quickly sent the little video before slipping his cell back into his pocket.

Derek and Penelope were just putting their daughter down when Dereks cell started to beep, he said, "I just got a link for a video", Penelope said, "video, you better check it out". He nodded his head as he clicked on the link and then a smile hit his face when he heard, "hiiiiiii mommyyyy, hiiiii daddyyyyyy" fill the very large room.


	16. Chapter 16

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 16

Penelope heard Hanks voice and said, "Hank, is that Hank"?, Derek nodded his head as he handed her the cell, he said, "watch the video and I'm gonna go and get the rest of the team". Penelope nodded her head as she restarted the video, tears of joy streamed down her face as she saw the huge smile on her sons face and she heard him saying hi she felt like she could fly because she knew he was safe.

Derek ran into the room with the rest of the team right on his heels, Hotch said, "Garcia I need you to trace that video and see if you can find out where it was made and how long ago". She nodded her head and said, "on it sir" as she headed over to her computer, Emily said, "it looks like your news conference worked", he smiled and said, "I'm just so glad that he's alive and he seems unharmed doesn't he"?, JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "he seems fine, they are taking very good care of him".

Payton raced into the room and said, "what's happening"?, Derek said, "somebody just sent me a video of Hank", Payton said, "is he alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "he seems fine, he looked so good". The other brothers came into the room and Patrick said, "is something wrong, did something happen"?, Payton said, "Derek just got a video of Hank".

Paul said, "is he hurt"?, JJ said, "he seems to be fine", Micheal said, "thank God he's alright", Derek said, "the smile on that little face just made me so happy man ya know"?, Payton said, "I sure do". Fran said, "why's everybody gathered up in here"?, Dave said, "Derek just got a video of Hank and he's fine", she hugged her son and said, "that's great news baby boy".

Penelope looked up and said, "it's a burner phone sir", he said, "see what you can find out about that phone, like where and when it was bought", she nodded her head yes as her fingers flew across the keyboard. Her brothers watched in amazement as she worked, Michael said, "she's the best I've ever seen", Hotch said, "you're sister is the best at what she does, the absolute best".

Michael said, "she always did love her computer", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "still do", Patrick walked over and sat down on the bed beside her and said,  
"what are you doing right now"?, she said, "I'm using the primeters that were set up to see where the cell was bought and by who, I'm hoping that they used a credit card or something that will make it easier for me to track it".

Derek said, "don 't worry sweetness we'll find them", she sighed and said, "I know it's just that this isn't happening fast enough for me", Derek opened his mouth to speak and her computers beeped. Shs smiled and said, "Brody bought the phone", Hotch said, "maybe he just wanted you to know that Hank was alright, that he was being taken care of".

Penelope said, "do you think that maybe he sent this without Savannah and Chad knowing"?, Reid said, "that is highly possible, chances are that he's the primary care giver because Hank was so young and Derek is the one that spent the most time with him and not her". Penelope said, "so he's helping us by sending this"?, JJ said, "that's good and with Savannah not knowing this he's able to keep an eye on everybody and make sure that Hank is safe".

Brody rolled over onto his side and watched as the little boy slept, he felt sorry for Hank, it was obvious that Savannah didn't love the little boy the only thing she wanted was to possess him to punish Derek and Penelope. He closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he to started drifting off to sleep, as he felt himself falling asleep he knew that if Derek didn't find them soon that he was going to have to find a way to get Hank back to them.

Penelope said, "he paid cash for the phone and he got it 3 days ago", Derek said, "sounds like he knew in ahead of time they were gonna make their escape", Hotch said, "let's all try to get some sleep and we'll start fresh in a few hours". Penelope said, "I'm to wired to sleep", Michael said, "her being to wired to sleep reminds me of when she dated that little boy, ohhhh what was his name Payton, the one that followed her around like a puppy".

Payton laughed and said, "Tony, that would be Tony Vega", Penelope said, "now there's a name I haven't heard in forever", Derek said, "should I be jealous of this guy"?, Penelope grinned and said, "no way hotstuff, no way" causing him to laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 17

The next morning came way to fast as nobody slept, Derek and Penelope laid in the bed and watched as their daughter slept, finally around 5:00 Penelope got up and headed through the house to the kitchen to fix some coffee. She smiled when she saw Shelly grabbing 2 cups out of the cubboard, she then poured them both a cup and put them down on the table.

Penelope took a sip and said, "thanks Shelly", she said, "anytime honey", the two women sat down at the table and Shelly said, "did you get any sleep"?, she shook her head and said, "no but I laid and rested so that was good, right"?, Shelly said, "I'm so sorry that you're going through this, no parent should have their child kidnapped like this".

Derek sighed as he got up out of bed and put his pants and shirt on and after checking on their daughter he headed through the house to get some coffee, when he walked into the kitchen Penelope said, "morning hotstuff". He said, "morning baby girl, morning Shelly", she said, "did you sleep any Derek"?, he took a sip of coffee and said, "no, I couldn't stop thinking about Hank".

Meanwhile across town Brody opened his eyes and saw the smiling face of Hank, he quickly got up and said, "here buddy", he picked the little boy up and after changin his clothes the two headed through to the kitchen for some breakfast. Brody put Hank in his high chair and said, "how about some cereal"?, Hank clapped his hands and giggled as the cereal was put down in front of him.

Brody sat right beside him and ate his cereal while Hank was eating his, as he watched the little boy eating he couldn't help but smile, the sweet little boy in front of him was a real ray of sunshine and needed to be loved and treated with respect, not the way Savannah and Chad were treating him. Meanwhile back at casa Garcia the rest of the gang woke up and headed toward the kitchen.

Penelope was talking to Derek about something when Abby started crying, she started to get up and Faith said, "I'll get her aunt P" and then ran from the room only to come back a couple of minutes later with Abby in her arms. She handed the baby over and said, "sorry it took me so long I changed her diaper for ya", Penelope said,  
"thank you Faith".

Faith said, "any time", Payton grinned and said, "so what's on the agenda this morning"?, Hotch said, "we're heading down to the police station to meet up with the locals so that we can continue searching the properties that Brody own". Michael said, "can we help search"?, Derek looked at Hotch and listened as he said, "just as long as you have one of us or the locals with you".

Derek kissed the top of his daugheters head and then his wifes lips and said, "I'll call if we find out anything", she said, "please be careful", he winked at her and said, "always goddess, always". Penelope then watched as everybody left but Fran, Faith and Shelly, she said, "well it looks like it's just us girls for a while today".

Fran said, "how are you feeling honey"?, she said, "tired and sore", Shelly said, "how about I fix the heating pad for you and you can rest and work on your computer if you want". Penelope said, "thank you Shelly that would be amazing", Fran said, "and don't worry about this little one because Faith and I will take care of her so that you can focus on your searches".

Penelope said, "I don't know what I would do without you guys", Faith hugged her aunt and said, "we love you aunt P", she smiled down and said, "and I love you all to, so so much". When Shelly walked back into the room she said, "heating pad is all ready for you Penelope", she stood up and grabbed her coffee and said, "I'll be in the bedroom if you all need anything".

Fran said, "if you need anything just let one of us know, okay"?, she said, "I will, I promise" before slowly turning around and headed back toward the bedroom, after climbing onto the bed and getting comfortable she grabbed her computer and put it in her lap. She blew out a deep breath and said, "don't worry Hank we're going to find you and bring you home" before letting her fingers fly across the keyboard.


	18. Chapter 18

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 18

Brody looked down at the now clean Hank and said, "how about we go outside and play, would you like that"?, the little boy started jumping up and down and squealing "yayyyyyyyy" as he took Brody by the hand and leading him toward the back door. Savannah said, "where are you taking him"?, he said, "outside in the back yard so that he can play".

Savannah said, "I don't think that's a good idea", Chad said, "ohhhh come on baby, let him play", she looked at Chad and said, "I don't want him outside, I want him in here with me". Brody said, "welllllllllll I don't really care what you want", Savannah put her hand on her hip and said, "excuse me, who do you think that you are Brody"?, he leaned in and said, "the man that is taking care of your child because he won't let you that's who I am".

Savannah raised her hand to slap him across the face but he grabbed her hand and said, "I don't think so", he then looked at Chad and said, "you better get your woman under control cause that crap ain't floating here man". Chad said, "come on honey he's taking care of Hank, what's the harm in letting the little brat go outside and play some more".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "alright but not for to long", Brody reached down and took Hank into his arms and said, "come on buddy let's go play", Savannah and Chad watched as the two headed out into the back yard. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and said, "babe right now we need Brody to keep the brat quiet but I'm expecting a call anytime and when that happens we're out of here, you, me and Hank".

Brody laughed as Hank played with his truck on the ground, he got down on his knees with the little boy and said, "how could anybody do this to you, I just don't get some people". Hank handed him a truck and said, "boom boom" and ran it across the ground letting Brody know what he wanted, Brody grinned and said, "alright little man alright" as the two continued to play with the trucks.

Penelope looked up and said, "that's odd", Desi said, "what's that "?, she said, "the cell phones GPS has been activated", Sarah said, "should you send those coordinates to Derek". She nodded her head yes as she hit a few keys and said, "done and done", Faith said, "did you see this aunt P"?, she said, "see what sweetie"?, she said,  
"somebody has been tracking you".

She said, "how could I have not noticed that"?, Fran said, "well honey you have had a lot on your mind", Penelope said, "let's see if we can find out who's doing it Faith". She sat down at her computer and let her fingers fly and Payton said, "yep, definitley like her aunt P", Shelly grinned and said, "watch our baby go", earning a smile from Faith as she worked hard to help Penelope.

Derek and Hotch were heading toward the address Penelope had sent, Hotch said, "now when we get there Morgan I want you to remain as calm as you can", Derek said,  
"ohhhh I'm gonna be calm man". Reid said, "by calm do you mean choking the life out of Chad and Savannah"?, Derek smiled and nodded his head and said, "that's exactly what I mean".

Dave said, "son you'll have every right to be mad but we don't know how close Savannah is to Hank or what she will do to keep him from you", he said, "true but I can't see either of them doing anything to hurt Hank, not after everything they've done to get him away from us". Reid said, "I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of Chads neck".

Emily and JJ looked at each other and then JJ said, "we get Savannah" earning a huge smile from Derek who said, "deal but we have to make sure that Hank is safe at all times". Hotch said, "definitley, that's why we're going to go in seperate directions so that we can surround them", Derek said, "the only thing that matters to me is getting my son back"

Brody unexpectedly walked back into the house and snuck up and started listening to Savannah and Chad, he heard Chads cell ring and he heard Chad say, "we'll meet you at the designated spot in an hour". Brody then grabbed Hank and his toy and snuck out of the house, once they got around the curb he quickly pulled his cell out and started dialing Dereks number.

Derek pulled his cell off his belt and said, "I don't recognize this number", he hit talk and said, "Morgan", he couldn't help but smile when he heard the happy voice of his son saying, "daddyyyyyyyyy".


	19. Chapter 19

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 19

Derek said, "H Hank, is that you buddy"?, Brody said, "change of plans", Derek said, "I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt Hank", Brody said, "I would never hurt Hank". He smiled as he heard Hank clapping his hands and he said, "I know that you're taking care of him Brody", he said, "that wife of yours is very good isn't she"?, he laughed and said, "that she is".

Derek said, "you said change of plans, what's happening"?, Brody said, "I overheard Savannah and Chad talking and they are getting ready to take Hank and leave and this time you wouldn't have been able to find them". Brody said, "it's obvious that Savannah isn't any type of mom for this sweet boy", Derek said, "I can tell that he likes you".

Brody said, "I like him to", Derek grinned and said, "if you tell me where you are we'll come and get Hank", Brody said, "right now I'm getting ready to pull out onto the main road". Derek said, "do Savannah and Chad know that you've taken Hank"?, he said, "nope, they thought that we were still outside in the backyard but I went in and heard them talking about leaving soon just the three of them".

Meanwhile back at Brodys house Savannah looked out into the back yard and said, "where are they"?, Chad said, "what's wrong"?, she pushed past him and headed toward the backdoor with Chad right on her heels. She threw the door open and said, "Brodyyyyyy, Hank, where are you"?, Chad walked out into the backyard and looked around and said, "they aren't here, maybe they are upstairs".

Both of them headed upstairs and quickly checked the house out and when they couldn't find either of them she said, "where are they Chad, what has he done with my son"?, Chad said, "maybe they just walked across the street to the park". Savannah walked out into the yard and looked across the street and saw several children and adults playing but none of them were Brody and her Hank.

Chad pulled out his cell and started dialing Brodys number, Derek was talking to Brody when he said, "that's them now, they're calling me", Derek said, "don't answer it, just let the call go to voice mail". After several attempts to reach Brody Chad finally left him a message that said, "pick up the phone Brody, where are you and what have you done with Savannahs son".

Penelope looked up and said, "I'm pinging Brodys cell and right now he's moving east on Falkner Street heading toward the middle of town", she picked up her cell and dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings she heard, "whatcha got Garcia"?, she said, "sir Brody is on Falkner Street heading toward the middle of town", Hotch said,  
"are their any survelience cameras in that area"?, she said, "let me check".

It didn't take long before she said, "there is and it's right across the street from Brodys house", he said, "what do you see"?, she said, "nothing, nobody is outside doing anything, everything is quiet". Hotch said, "Derek is talking to Brody right now and he's bringing Hank to us", she said, "that's wonderful news", he said, "he overheard Savannah and Chad talking about leaving just the three of them and that they would never be back again".

Penelope said, "is Hank alright, did they hurt him"?, he said, "Hanks just fine, he's laughing and having a great time with Brody", Penelope said, "I'm glad that he is with Hank, that way I know that he's being taken care of". Hotch said, "let me know when you see movement at the address", she said, "on it bossman", after the call ended Fran said, "what's happening"?, she said, "Brody overheard Savannah and Chad talking about leaving and taking Hank and never coming back, so he took Hank and left and is talking to Derek right now".

Savannah said, "wait a minute, the cell that he has is like ours right"?, he said, "yeah but what difference does that make"?, she said, "GPS, we can track him and find out where he is". Chad kissed her lips and said, "I knew there was a reason I loved you", she laughed as she pulled up the information about his cell on her new computer.

Chad said, "where is he"?, she said, "hang on, hang on, it's still searching", Chad paced back and forth across the room as the coordinates were being narrowed down so that they could find Brody and Hank. She looked up and said, "got him, they're about 4 miles away", Chad held out his hand and said, "let's go get our son back shall we"?, she slid her hand in his and said, "we shall" as they headed out of the house.

Penelope said, "ohhhhh this isn't good", Faith said, "what's wrong aunt P"?, she said, "it's Chad and Savannah, they're leaving, they're leaving", she picked up her cell and dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings she heard, "what's happening"?, she said ,"they're leaving sir and headed after Brody and Hank", he said, "I need for you to track them on survelience cameras as long as you can".

Derek said, "Brody, Savannah and Chad left the house and are heading in your direction", he said, "if they catch us they will take Hank from me", he said, "just tell us where you want us to meet and we'll be there". He said, "there is a park about 3 miles off Broadway, it's a huge park, we'll be there in about 5 minutes", Derek said, "we'll be there".

Before the call ended Derek said, "be careful", he said, "I will and I promise that I won't let them get him, no matter what I have to do he'll be safe", after the call ended Derek said, "step on it Hotch, we've got to get to him before Savannah and Chad do".


	20. Chapter 20

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 20

Penelope followed the car carrying Savannah and Chad as closely as she could, she dialed Hotchs number and put it on speaker and said, "they just turned off of Palmer Road". Hotch said, "how far away is the park from there"?, she said, "less than a mile sir". Derek said, "Brody they are less than a mile from you, we'll be there in a couple of minutes".

Brody pulled into the lot and made sure to surround himself with people as he got Hank out of the car and quickly made his way toward the swings, he said, "don't worry we're around the swings with a lot of people, they're not going to do anything". Derek swallowed hard as Hotch hit the gas pedal a little harder, he knew that they needed to get there and the sooner the better.

Derek could hear his son squealing as Brody pushed him on the swing, he couldn't wait to hold his son in his arms again, he couldn't believe that a woman that claimed her undying love for her son would do this to him. Brody kept looking around to make sure that he saw no signs of either Savannah or Chad and so far the coast was all clear.

Penelope said, "sir they will be pulling into the park in about a minute", he said, "we're almost there Garcia, can you have the locals standing by but tell them to stay hidden from sight". She said, "yes sir", Faith handed her cell to her aunt and watched as she quickly dialed the police station, it wasn't long before she was saying, "they're on the way sir, they should be there in about a minute they had some officers up the street from the park".

Derek said, "Brody do you see them"?, he said, "nope, so far so good", he said, "we're almost there", Hank squealed, "weeeeeeee" as Brody pushed him again, Derek said,  
"you're good with him". Brody said, "he's a great kid and he doesn't deserve this", Derek said, "I promise that I'll do everything I can for you", he said, "thanks I appreciate that".

Hotch said, "there's the entrance", Derek said, "we're getting ready to pull in now Brody, where are you"?, he said, "we're at the swings, they are almost in the very center of the park". Penelope said, "sir Savannah and Chad are getting out of their car and starting to look around", he said, "how far away are the locals"?, she said, "they are there and waiting on you".

Brody swallowed hard and said, "I see them, they are walking toward us", Derek said, "we're close Brody, we're making our way to you", he stopped the swing and picked up Hank and held him in his arms as Savannah and Chad stalked closer. Hank noticed Savannah and buried his head in Brodys neck and wrapped his little arms around his neck.

Brody rubbed his hand up and down the little boys back and said, "don't worry buddy I won't let them hurt you", he took a deep breath and inwardly smiled as he saw Derek entering the park. Savannah held out her hands and said, "give me my son", Brody shook his head and said, "I don't think so", Chad said, "don't make this harder than it needs to be".

Brody said, "you are not, do you hear me, you are not getting this child", Savannah said, "he's my son", Brody laughed and said, "you gave birth to him Savannah and that's all". She said, "where do you get off talking to me like this", he said, "I call them like I see them and you have done nothing to prove otherwise", Chad then said, "you need to hand our son over and step aside".

He said, "and if I don't"?, Savannah smiled and said, "trust me you don't want to know what's going to happen if you don't", he saw Derek and his team splitting up and surrounding Savannah and Chad and he just stood there keeping them busy so they wouldn't see the team. Penelope and her family were watching everything unfold on the survelience cameras.

She smiled as she saw Derek pulling his gun as they got closer to Hank, she watched Savannah try to reach and take Hank and she saw Brody push her away, she smiled as she watched how protective Brody was of Hank. Savannah said, "GIVE ME MY SON NOW", Brody said, "I told you no", Chad said, "man we've been friends for a long time but that's done".

Chad opened his coat and showed Brody his gun, Brody said, "is that suppose to scare me"?, Savannah nodded her head and said, "yes it should", he started smiling and she said, "what are you smiling about"?, she took a deep breath as she felt a gun against her back. Derek said, "raise your hands, you are both under arrest", she said, "under arrest, for what"?, he said, "are you kidding me right now, you are under arrest for kidnapping my son".

She turned around and tried to slap his face but he countered and tackled her to the ground and quicly cuffed her while Hotch and Reid cuffed Chad, when Derek got up off the ground he turned around and saw the smiling face of his son. He held out his hands and said, "come to daddy", Hank giggled and practically lunged into Dereks arms.

Payton wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "it's over squirt, it's finally over", she nodded her head yes as she wiped away the tears of joy as they streamed down her cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 21

Derek kissed the top of his sons head as tears streamed down his face, he then looked at Brody who held his hands out and said, "I'm ready", Derek shook his head and said, "I don't think cuffs are necessary". Hotch nodded his head and said, "I agree", Reid walked over and said, "I want to thank you for taking such good care of Hank".

Brody said, "he's such a sweet little boy and he doesn't deserve to be with Savannah and Chad", Savannah looked up and said, "shut up Brody, just shut up", he laughed and said, "awwww poor widdle baby, is her going to jail, I think so". The officers pulled her up and she said, "you're going to jail to so don't get on that high horse of yours".

Derek looked at her and said, "we're going to talk to the judge on his behalf", her mouth flew open and she said, "you what"?, he said, "you heard me Savannah, we're going to talk for him". Chad said, "you can't be serious", Reid said, "he is very serious, Brody watched after Hank and took care of him", Savannah said, "Hank is now and will forever be my son".

Dave leaned in and said, "that would be a big negative there, the courts took your parental rights away and when this little one is born they will do the same thing to him or her". Chad said, "they can't do that, they can't take our child away", Hotch laughed and said, "but they can and they will because the two of you don't get to ruin another life like you tried to ruin Hanks".

Savannah said, "I wasn't trying to ruin his life, he's my son and I love him", Derek said, "you don't love him Savannah, you don't love him at all, the only person that you love is yourself". Chad said, "I can totally understand why she cheated on you with me", Derek said, "I want to thank her for that to", both Savannah and Chad looked at each other and then him.

Derek said, "because if she hadn't cheated on me then I wouldn't have gone back home, married the love of my life, we wouldn't have had our daughter", Savannah said,  
"d d daughter"?, he said, "yes, we have a little girl and she's only a few days old". Chad said, "Penelope isn't a good mother, she isn't a good anything", Derek took a deep breath and handed Hank to Brody and took a few steps closer to the couple.

Derek said, "let me tell you two something about Penelope, she is my best friend, my lover, the love of my life, my wife, the mother to my kids, she is the only woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with". Savannah said, "you don't mean that", he said, "yes I do, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and the four of us are an amazing family".

Chad laughed and said, "yeah right", Derek then looked over his shoulder and said, "we have an extended family and together we are a wonderful family", Savannah said,  
"you can't be serious, her family is not my sons family". Derek said, "he has me, his mom Penelope, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins so don't you tell me that my wifes family isn't my sons family".

Savannah looked over when she heard Hank giggling, she saw that Brody was tickling the little boy, Derek said, "he thinks a lot more of Brody than he ever did you and do you know why"?, she said, "I'm his mother and he loves me". He shook his head and said, "you gave birth to him but Penelope is his mother", Savannah said, "that's not true".

Derek said, "you were never around him, you were always quote unquote working, which to me means that you were busy with your trampy legs wrapped around some mans hips. Chad said, "you bastard", Derek said, "get them out of here, if I never see them again that will be fine with me". Brody said, "say bye bye to the mean mean lady".

Hank waved and said, "byeeeeeeee" as Savannah and Chad were dragged toward the police car", Brody kissed the little boy on the forehead and said, "go to daddy", Derek happily wrapped his arms around Hank as he jumped into his arms. Derek smiled and said, "say bye bye to Brody", Hank grinned and said, "bye byeee Bodieeeeeeee", both men laughed as they started walking toward the police car.

The last thing Brody saw as the car pulled away was Hank in his daddys arms waving


	22. Chapter 22

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 22

Penelope was just laying Abby down when Derek and Hank walked into the house, she took a deep breath and smiled when she heard Hank squealing, "mommaaaaaaaa", she turned around and headed through the house as fast as she could. When she stepped into the living room Hank ran into her waiting arms, she sat down and pulled the little boy into her arms.

Payton smiled as he wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face, he was so happy for his sister, she finally had her son back and he couldn't wait to get to know his new nephew. Everybody watched as Hank wrapped his little arms around her neck as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, Penelope said, "my baby boy is home, he's home where he belongs".

When they pulled apart he put his little hands on her face and smiled, she said, "we've missed you so much", she then said, "mommy has some people that she wants you to meet". Hank turned around and sat down on her legs and listened as she said, "these are my brothers, this is Payton, and right here is Michael and Paul and then here's Patrick".

Hank grinned when she said, "these are your uncles just like uncle Reid and uncle Hotch", she then pointed to Shelly and said, "and this is your aunt Shelly, she's your uncle Paytons wife and this beautiful young woman here is your cousin Faith, she is your uncle Paytons daughter". Payton said, "it's nice to finally get to meet you buddy".

Fran sat down on the couch beside Penelope and said, "nana missed you sooooooooo much", he jumped into her lap and wrapped his arms around her neck and happily squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Penelope then slowly stood up and hugged her husband and kissed his lips and said, "thank you, thank you so much", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "he's home baby girl, he's back where he belongs".

She sat back down and said, "is he alright"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "he's fine, Brody took excellent care of him", she wiped away another tear and then said,  
"is there something we can do to help him"?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "we're all going to talk for him". She looked at her son and then back up at him and said,  
"that's a great idea".

Hank looked at Penelope and then gently climbed back into her lap and looked up at her, she kissed the top of his head and said, "mommy is neverrrrrrrr everrrrrrrrr gonna let you go, not ever" earning a smile from the little boy. Derek squatted down in front of his son and said, "we all love you so much buddy and are so glad that you're here with us again".

Hank laid his head down on Penelopes chest and grinned, Payton said, "how does hamburgers and hotdogs sound"?, Hank clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyy", Derek looked up and said, "I think he likes that idea". Shelly said, "we're going all out tonight", Faith said, "does that mean the double choclate cheesecake"?, Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds yummyyyyyyy".

Sarah, Desiree and Fran followed Shelly into the kitchen while the rest of the family sat there talking, Penelope looked down and smiled as she saw that her son was peacefully sleeping in her arms. Derek reached over and touched their son and said, "I can't believe that he's really here", Penelope said, "me either but our family is finally complete now that he's home".

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they heard their daughter crying they pulled apart and Penelope said, "I'll get her" and as she got up Hanks eyes opened and he watched as she started through the house. Derek said, "come on buddy let's go with mommy", the little boy jumped down and put his hand in Dereks as they followed Penelope through the house.

Penelope leaned down and picked up her daughter and said, "hi princess, mommy has good news for you", Derek and Hank walked into the room just as she said, "your big brother is home and he's safe". Derek picked up his son and said, "look buddy she's awake", he leaned down and kissed the little girl on the top of the head and said,  
"hiiiiii".

Payton pulled his cell out and snapped a picture of the reunited family and he couldn't help but smile before turning around and heading back through the house to give them some much needed time alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 23

It wasn't long before Faith ran into the room and said, "dinner's ready", Derek smiled and said, "we'll be right there", she grinned and said, "cool beans" and then turned and ran out. Derek said, "cool beans huh"?, Penelope said, "yeah man, like you gotta be up on all the lingo", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and said, "is that so"?, she winked at him and said, "that's so, eyebrows" earning a laugh from him as they all headed out to join the rest of the family.

When Derek walked into the dining room he saw his sisters all hugged up to Penelopes brothers and he leaned in and said, "when did this happen", she smiled and said,  
"while you were gone". He said, "wow, really, my sisters and your brothers"?, she laughed and said, "yeppers it looks like it hotstuff", Fran cleared her throat and said, "now that we're all finally together I'd like to make a toast".

Everybody raised their glasses as she said, "I'm so glad that Hank is back where he belongs, he's safe and happy with his family", she looked around the huge table and said, "and I'd like to say that it was nice to meet Penelopes brothers, Shelly and Faith, you are all amazing people" earning a smile from the newest memebers of their family.

Fran then said, "and there is somebody that isn't here that I think we owe a special thank you to and that's Brody", everybody nodded their heads in agreement and she said, "if it weren't for him Savannah and Chad would have gotten away with what they did". She said, "so here's to the wonderful people around this table and the one that's in jail this evening".

Everybody said, "here, here" as they took a sip from their glasses, Payton said, "I hope everybody is hungry because the girls fixed enough for a small army" causing everybody to laugh as they started digging in to their delicious food. The family laughed and talked as their evening continued, after dessert was over Sarah and Desi stood up and said, "why don't you guys go and rest, we've got this".

Michael and Paul said, "we'll help them", Fran grinned and said, "thank you" as they all stood up and headed into the living room, Payton looked over at his sister and said, "squirt you look exhausted". She yawned and said, "I am Pay, I am", Derek said, "how about we get the kids tucked in and then we turn in ourselves, it's been a long few days"?, she nodded her head and said, "that sounds amazing".

As they laid their sleeping children into their beds they couldn't help but sigh happily because everything was over and their son was safe and sound and right there in the room with them. Derek watched as his exhausted wife pulled the covers back and slid into the bed, he turned off the lights and quickly joined her, he cuddled up close bedhind her and kissed the top of her head.

She looked over her shoulder and said, "I love you hotstuff", he grinned and said, "and I love you to baby girl", she then closed her eyes and it didn't take long before she was out like a light. Derek raised up and took one final look at his daughter and son before cuddling back up to his wife and soon joining her in a very peaceful sleep.

Hotch was sitting and talking with Penelopes brothers when his cell started ringing, he pulled his cell off his side and said, "Hotchner", they watched and listened as he nodded his head and said, "thank you for letting me know, we'll be there first thing in the morning". When the call ended Dave said, "what's going on"?, Hotch took another sip of coffee and said, "that was the DA and she wanted us to know that Brody will be in court in the morning".

Fran said, "I know that helping them was wrong but if it weren't for him we wouldn't have Hank back", Dave kissed her hand and said, "exactly Bella", Reid said, "I just hope that with us talking for him will help". Hotch said, "me to Reid, me to", Emily intertwined fingers with Hotch and said, "why don't we go up and video chat with Jack before it gets to late".

He grinned and said, "sounds good to me", JJ said, "ohhhh we can go chat with Henry to, I can't wait to tell him that we've got Hank and that we'll be coming home soon". After telling everybody goodnight they happy couples headed toward their rooms, Payton smiled and said, "I'm glad that squirt got Hank back", Michael said,  
"me to brother, me to".

Paul said, "and we got our sister back", Patrick said, "we were such fools", Payton said, "that we were but that's all changed now and we're one big happy family once again". Shelly grinned and said, "I think I'm going to turn in it's been a long day", Faith said, "me to mom", she kissed her dad on the cheek and said, "night daddy,  
I love you".

He said, "love you to baby", as he watched his wife and daughter head up the stairs he knew that without a doubt he was a lucky lucky man


	24. Chapter 24

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 24

The next morning Penelope woke up to the most beautiful sight she had seen in a long time, she saw Hank sitting beside Derek as he fed Abby her bottle, she couldn't help but smile as she watched her son lean down and kiss his sister on the top of the head. Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "morning baby girl", she threw the covers back and stood up slowly and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff".

Derek kissed her on the lips and said, "how did you sleep"?, she took a deep breath and said, "amazingly, how about you"?, he said, "the best sleep I've gotten in a long time". Hank smiled as she kissed the top of his head and said, "morning little man", he looked up at her and said, "hiiiiiiiii momma", she said, "I can't tell you how much I've missed hearing that".

She then watched as Derek put their daughter up on his shoulder to burp her, after a few pats to her back she let out a burp and Hank giggled, Penelope said, "she is so your child". Derek said, "that she is", he then said, "breakfast is going to be ready in a few minutes and then we've got to get ready", she said, "get ready but why"?, he said, "the DA called Hotch lastnight and they are having Brodys hearing this morning".

Penelope said, "we definitely need to go talk to the judge on his behalf", he nodded his head and said, "I just wish you could have seen how attached to him Hank got in such a short time". She said, "I watched everything happening at the park yesterday and I saw him risk his own life to keep him safe", Derek said, "before we left yesterday he said, bye Bodie".

She put her hand over her heart and said, "that's so sweet", Derek said, "I still can't believe that Savannah and Chad pulled this crap", she said, "I can't believe that they both escaped from prison and we didn't find out about it". Derek said, "Chads money bought silence", she shook her head and said, "the important thing is that our son is here with us and he's safe".

Derek smiled and said, "very true sweetness", they both then turned to the door when Faith knocked on the door and said, "breakfast is ready", Penelope said, "thanks sweetie, we'll be right down". Faith grinned and said, "okay aunt P" and as she turned around to head back through to the kitchen Hank jumped down and went toddling over to her.

Penelope said, "he likes you Faith", she held her hand out and said, "he's adorable and I love him aunt P", Derek stood up and said, "we better get to the kitchen before pretty boy comes in after us". They were both laughing as they headed into the dining room to join the rest of the family for breakfast, when Fran saw them she rubbed her hands together and said, "there's my little princess".

After handing Abby over Derek helped Penelope down at the table before sitting beside her, as they looked around the table they saw that Dereks sisters and Penelopes brothers were holding hands. Penelope said, "I'm so glad that everybody is so happy", Michael brought Desirees hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "me to sis, me to".

Paul grinned and said, "it feels like I've known Sarah forever", Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I totally know that feeling", Penelope winked at him and said, "love is definitley in the air". Faith grinned and said, "so how long do you guys get to stay"?, Hotch said, "we still have a few days, do you think that you all can put up with us for a few more days"?, everybody in unison said, "yessss".

As their breakfast continued JJ said, "how did you sleep Garcie"?, she said, "great Jayje, I had the best nights sleep I've had in a long time", Derek said, "I was asleep almost instantly after my head hit the pillow". Dave said, "it's so beautiful here", Payton said, "and the fair is coming to town today", Derek said, "that sounds like a lot of fun".

Michael said, "it is", he looked at Desi and said, "would you like to go with me"?, she grinned and said, "I'd love to", Paul looked at Sarah and said, "would you like to go to Sarah"?, she said, "that sounds like fun, I'd love to". Penelope said, "it sounds like a great way to spend an afternoon and I'm sure that Hank will love it".

It wasn't long before everybody had eaten and while Penelope was getting dressed Derek changed Abbys diaper and spent some time playing in the backyard with Hank, he had missed his son so much and now that he had him back he was never gonna let anything happen to him again. Penelope walked into the living room and said, "I'm ready guys".

Dave looked down at his watch and said, "we better get going", Derek kissed his son and said, "mommy and daddy love you and your sister and we'll be back soon", he waved and said, "byeeeeeeee" as he watched everybody walking out of the room. Faith walked over and said, "don't worry buddy, we're still here", he reached up and took her by the hand and grinned as she led him outside to play on the huge swingset.


	25. Chapter 25

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 25

Everybody walked into the courtroom and headed up front so that Brody could see them, when he walked through the door he couldn't help but smile, as he sat down at the table in front of them he turned and said, "you came". Derek said, "of course we did, it's because of you that we got our boy back and we're going to do whatever we can to help you".

The baitliff walked to the center of the room and said, "all rise Judge Alberta Tibbs now presiding", they stood up and watched as the judge climbed up behind her bench and sat down. She said, "please be seated", she then looked through the file in front of her and said, "are the witnesses here"?, the defender said, "yes mam they are".

She looked up and said, "before I start with the witnesses, how do you plead to the counts of aiding and abeiting in the kidnapping of the minor known as Hank Spencer Morgan"?, he said, "guilty mam". She said, "I understand that this is an unusual case"?, she said, "is it right that you took care of the child and made sure that he was safe"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam it is".

Alberta said, "we don't see that often in the world, somebody that will help care for a child once they have been abducted", he said, "I guess not your honor but as you can read in my file my childhood wasn't picture perfect like a lot of others". She nodded her head and said, "I can see that Brody", he took a deep breath and looked down at his hands as the judge said, "Mr. Morgan, I think I'll start with you".

Derek stood up and walked up to the podium and listened as the judge said, "alright agent Morgan I need for me to tell me in your own words what happened", he nodded his head yes and then opened his mouth to speak. The entire room listened as he told of the joy he had when his daughter was born, he talked about how happy they all were and how suddenly it stopped.

He told of how Savannah lost her parental rights and how Penelope had legally adopted Hank, he told of the fear when Hank was taken and how they thought that they would never get him back. The judge looked at Brody when Derek said, "if it hadn't been for Brody taking such good care of our son I don't know what Savannah and Chad would have done".

Alberta said, "and I read in your statement that he sent you a short video so that you could see that your son was safe, is that true"?, he said, "yes mam it is totally true". She smiled and said, "I saw the footage in the park and how he protected your son from Savannah and Chad, I could tell that even though they were only together for such a short time they truly connected".

Derek said, "Hank really likes Brody and Brody really cares for Hank, in my book he's a hero and I don't know what we would have done if it weren't for him", Alberta said, "thank you Mr. Morgan". He nodded his head and said, "you're very welcome mam" and then turned around and headed back toward his seat, the judge then said, "I will now hear from the mother, Penelope Garcia Morgan".

Penelope stood up and made her way toward the podium and the judge smiled and said, "how are you feeling this morning Penelope"?, she said, "great mam, we have our son back and we're all one big happy family again". She said, "I just have a few questions for you", Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes mam", Alberta said, "in your opinion do you think that Brody had anything to do with you getting your son back"?, she said, "100% yes mam, if it weren't for him taking care of Hank it's hard to tell what would have happened to him".

The judge said, "Mrs. Morgan, what do you think would have happened to your son if Brody hadn't intervened"?, she said, "I think that Savannah and Chad would have taken our son and left the country and there is a huge chance that we might never have seen him again". Alberta said, "I want to thank you and your husband for coming to talk to me today".

Penelope grinned and said, "we're glad that we were given the opportunity to speak on Brodys behalf your honor", the judge grinned and said, "thank you Mrs. Morgan,  
I have no further questions for you". The judge sat there looking at Brody and then to Derek and Penelope, she then sat back for a few seconds before leaning forward and saying, "alright I'm ready to render my decision".

Brody and his attorney stood up and he swallowed hard as the judge opened her mouth and got ready to give her decision


	26. Chapter 26

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 26

Alberta said, "helping in the kidnapping of Hank Morgan was wrong but on the other hand if it hadn't been for you it's hard to tell what would have happened to the little boy". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and smiled, the judge then said, "I have no doubt that you being with the minor child save him in more ways than one".

Brodys heart was racing as he heard her say, "I find you guilty on the charge of aiding and abeiting in the kidnapping but I'm going to make your punishment be that you have 1000 hours of community service". Brody smiled and said, "really"?, she said, "yes really and I'll contact a friend of mine in Virginia and make sure that she knows that I'm going to release you into her custody for the remainure of your punishment".

The smile on his face was priceless when she said, "so for now and until you get back to Virginia I am going to release you in the custody of Agent Aaron Hotchner",  
Hotch stepped forward and said, "thank you mam". She said, "you are very welcome and I want to wish you all a long and happy life, hopefully stress free from here on out".

The judge then said, "you did good in helping with Hank Brody so please don't make me regret my decision", he shook his head and said, "don't worry mam, I won't, I won't make you regret it at all". She banged her gavel on the desk and then the baitliff said, "all rise" and everybody stood up and watched as she stepped down and disappeared into her office.

Brody said, "so that really happened"?, Hotch said, "yeah it really happened, you're moving to Virginia with us, how do you feel about that"?, he laughed and said, "I'm wonderful with that idea". Derek said, "how about we get out of here, I know a certain little boy that would love to see ya", Brody was all smiles as the group headed out of the courtroom.

Hank was playing with Faith in the front yard when they pulled up out front, Derek got out of the car and said, "hey buddy", the little boy then started running across the huge yard as he made his way toward his daddy. Brody stepped out of the car and smiled as he watched the little boy, Penelope slowly slid out of the car as they started walking toward their little boy.

When Hank saw Brody he squealed, "Bodieeeeeeeee", Brody dropped down on his knees and held his arms open and laughed as the little boy launched himself into his spread arms. Derek pulled his cell out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures, Brody rubbed his hand up and down the little boys back and said, "it's good to see you again buddy, I've missed you".

Penelope said, "he's missed you to", Brody stood up and picked Hank up as they made their way inside, when they stepped through the door Shelly was just walking into the room with Abby. Derek said, "Brody we'd like for you to meet our daughter, this is Abby", Brody said, "ohhhhhh she's gorgeous", Penelope and Derek in unison said,  
"thanks".

Brody said, "I still can't believe that this is happening, that I'm here", Penelope said, "believe it", he said, "what's gonna happen to Savannah and Chad"?, Hotch stepped forward as he put his cell on his belt and said, "I just got off the phone with the DA and she said that both Savannah and Chad were going to get 20 years added for kidnapping and another 15 years for endangering a minor".

Derek said, "that's great", Penelope said, "it is but", Derek said, "but what"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "but what about the baby Savannah's carrying hotstuff, what's going to happen to him or her"?, he said, "I don't know, her family will take the baby I guess". Penelope sighed and said, "we've got to get everything together".

Derek looked at her and said, "we do"?, she said, "yeah duhhhhh we're going to the carnival/fair, remember"?, he laughed and said, "how could I have forgotten that we had plans for this afternoon"?, Payton said, "are you guys about ready to head out"?, Penelope said, "I can't promise how long I'll be able to stay but I'm soooo looking forward to the cotton candy, I mean the fair" earning a laugh from her brothers.

A few minutes later their growing family made their way up the street toward the fair, Penelope sighed happily knowing that time together was so precious and she planned to enjoy every single minute of it.


	27. Chapter 27

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 27

As the day continued the family was having an amazing time, they were laughing, talking, enjoying the rides and each others company, Penelope didn't do much walking and Shelly kept her and Abby company as the rest of the family went wild. Shelly laughed as she watched Payton, Derek and Reid riding the roller coaster, Penelope said, "ohhhhh poor Spencer" as she heard him squealing as they went through the loop.

Desi and Sarah were having a blast with their dates, they couldn't believe how much they had in common with Penelopes brothers and they were enjoying every minute of their time together. Fran and Dave were with Hank on the merry go round, he was riding on a horse saying, "weeeeee" as they went around, Penelope waved and said, "hi baby boyyyyyy" as they went around each time.

Shelly said, "you have 2 beautiful children Penelope", she grinned and said, "thanks and Faith is simply beautiful", Shelly giggled and said, "thanks, she's one of the best things that's ever happened to me". Penelope looked down at her sleeping daughter and said, "I know what you mean there", they looked toward the rides when they heard Hank giggling.

Penelope smiled when she saw Hank and Brody riding on one of the huge swans on the animal go round, Derek laughed and said, "hi buddy", the little boy waved at his dad and squealed as the swan continued around the circle. He then walked over and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "how about you and me take a little ride"?,  
she said, "and what ride would that be"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "I was thinking about the tunnel of love".  
't She looked at Shelly who quickly said, "go ahead and have fun, don't worry about this little one, she'll be fine", Derek said, "thanks Shelly", she said, "anytime now take this beautiful woman out and have some fun". He laughed and said, "yes mam" as he helped Penelope up and led her toward the tunnel of love, Shelly sighed happily as she sat back in her seat and took a sip of her iced tea.

Savannah was sitting in her cell rubbing her growing stomach when she heard her name being called, she looked up and said, "who are you"?, the man grinned and said,  
"I'm your attorney". She said, "attorney, I don't have an attorney here", he said, "my name is Adam Front and I was hired by Chad to represent you and him", she said,  
"how is Chad"?, he said, "he's fine and he told me to tell you to stay calm and don't worry because you will be out of here soon".

She said, "how's my son, how's Hank"?, Adam said, "he's great, he's with his father and step mother at her brothers house right now", she smirked and said, "well at least me, Chad and Brody are all locked up together". He said, "Brody got released", she slapped the table and said, "what do you mean he got released"?, Adam said,  
"Derek and Penelope talked for him and the judge released him".

She shoo her head and said, "you can't be serious", he said, "I'm very serious, he was found guilty but his punishment is community service", she said, "that can't be right, just community service"?, he said, "just community service and they are transferring him to Virginia to do his community service". Savannah took a deep breath and said, "so let me get this straight, me and Chad are in jail and he's getting ready to go to Virginia"?, Adam nodded his head and said, "that would be correct".

Savannah said, "well where is he right now"?, Adam said, "he was released into Aaron Hotchners custody and he is currently with the family at a carnival/fair", she leaned forward and said, "this isn't fair, he was just as guilty as we were". Adam said, "well technically where he took care of Hank and protected him the judge felt that a cruel punishment wasn't warranted in his case".

She said, "Hank wouldn't let me around him, he was afraid of me but he took right up with Brody", Adam said, "thus another reason why Brody got nothing but community service as his punishment". She said, "so what's going to happen to me and Chad"?, he said, "that's what I'm here to tell you, both you and Chad will be returning to jail where 30 plus years were added to your sentence".

Savannah paled quickly and said, "3 3 30 years"?, she said, "y y you can't be serious", her heart started racing and pains started radiating through her stomach and side as she tried to move. Adam said, "Savannah, calm down, I need you to calm down", she leaned over and said, "it's not fair, it's not fair", Adam said, "GUARDS,  
I NEED GUARDSSSSSSSS".

The doors opened guards rushed inside and Adam said, "somethings wrong with her", they unchained her and she stood up only to collapsed in the guards arms


	28. Chapter 28

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 28

Derek and the family were having an amazing day, they were laughing and having a great time, they were sitting at their table enjoying their food when Hotchs cell started going off. He pulled his cell off his belt and said, "Hotchner", everybody could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong, the listened as he said, "is she alright"?, they then said, "do they know what caused that"?, when the call ended they all waited for him to fill them in".

He took a deep breath and said, "that was the DA, she wanted us to know that Savannah collapsed while she was with her attorney", Derek said, "is she alright"?, he shook his head and said, "no, she didn't make it". Reid said, "what happened"?, Hotch said, "she started hemmoraging and they did everything they could and they were able to keep her alive long enough to deliver the baby and then they lost her".

Penelope said, "what about the baby"?, he said, "the little girl is perfectly healthy", Derek said, "she was wrong in taking our son away but I never wanted anything to happen to her". Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "none of us did hotstuff", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "that just shows us how fragile life is", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

JJ said, "what's going to happen to the little girl"?, Hotch said, "if they can't find anybody to take her she will become a ward of the state", Penelope said, "we can't let that happen to that innocent child". Derek said, "what do you want to do sweetness"?, she said, "what if we try to get custody"?, he said, "are you sure about that"?, she said, "we can't let that sweet child pay for something that her parents did Derek".

He nodded his head and looked at Hotch and said, "she's right, we can't let that chld pay for something her parents did, she's innocent of everything just like Hank was". Brody looked over at the couple and said, "you two are amazing people, after everything they did, we did, you still accept me into your lives and you want to take care of their little girl".

Penelope said, "everything that happened was Savannah and Chads fault, you did everything you could to protect Hank and we will forever be in your debt and we want that little angel to know that she will have somebody in her life that will love and protect her". He smiled and said, "I'm so thankful that you have all welcomed me into your family the way you have and I will support your decision 100%" earning a smile from everybody at the table.

Chad was sitting in an interrogation room waiting for Adam to step inside, when he saw his friend and attorney step into the room he watched as he walked over and sat down at the table. Adam said, "I'm going to tell you something and I want you to remain calm", he said, "what's wrong, is something wrong with Savannah or with the baby"?, he said, "I went to see Savannah to inform her what the decision of the judge was".

Chad nodded his head and said, "and"?, he said, "she got upset, very upset and she collapsed", he quickly covered his mouth and said, "are they alright"?, Adam said,  
"your daughter is fine, she's healthy and in the nursery". He smiled and then said, "what about Savannah"?, he said, "I'm so sorry", tears streamed down Chads face as he shook his head and said, "no, no, it can't be true".

Adam said, "I'm so sorry", Chad wiped away his tears and said, "I I I lost her", Adam said, "the only woman I've ever loved is gone, I can't make it without her",  
the worried friend said, "chad you can make it through this, you have to be strong for your daughter". He looked up at Adam through tear stained eyes and said, "I can't Adam, I just can't".

He started pulling at his cuffs with one hand and slapping at Adam with the others and it only took a matter of seconds before the room filled with guards, Adam kept saying, "Chad calm down". The guards were quickly trying to get Chad under control but some how he managed to get hold of one of their guns and the guards were left with no choice but to fire at him.

Adam watched in horror as the dead body of his friend of many years fell in a puddle of his own blood


	29. Chapter 29

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 29

A very exhausted family are sitting around the Garcia home laughing and talking about old times when Hotchs cell starts ringing, he pulls his cell of his belt and excuses himself as he walks outside onto the front porch. Derek looks down at his sleeping son and says, "he's worn out", Brody said, "he had so much fun today and so did I".

Penelope said, "today was a lot of fun, we have to do this again soon", Fran smiled as Derek said, "I think I'm going to put him down", Brody said, "can I help"?,  
Derek said, "sure, how about you put him down and I'll put the little princeess down"?, Brody smiled and nodded his head yes in agreement as the two men picked up the sleeping children and headed through the house to put them down for the night.

Emily looked out the window and saw her husband pacing and after being married to him for several years she knew that a pacing Hotch wasn't a good thing, JJ leaned in and said, "what's up Em"?, she looked at her friend and said, "I don't know Jayje but something isn't right, something is definitley wrong". Reid said, "how can you tell"?, JJ and Emily looked at each other and then at him and said in unison, "he's pacing".

Dave said, "they're right, things can't be good if Aaron's pacing", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip wondering what had happened now, everybodys attention moved to the front door as he stepped back inside. Payton said, "I can tell by the look on your face that something's wrong", he blew out a deep breath and said, "that was the DA".

Penelope listened as he continued by saying, "after Chad found out about Savannah he somehow got hold of one of the guards guns and they had no choice but to shoot and kill him". Fran said, "now that poor precious little girl has nobody", Penelope said, "she has us", she then looked up at her friend and boss and said, "can you please see if there is anything you can do"?, he nodded his head yes in agreement as he then started the process of trying to find out anything and everything that he could about the baby and her custody.

Derek kissed his daughter on the top of the head and said, "good night princess, daddy loves you", Brody put the cover over Hanks body and smiled over at Derek and whispered, "he's an amazing little boy". Derek said, "he was so small when the trouble started with me and Savannah, I'm so glad that he doesn't remember any of that time".

Brody said, "she, no offense didn't seem like mother material to me", Derek said, "I was stupid, I had been in love with baby girl since the first day I met her but the time was never right and when the time was right I found out that Savannah was pregnant sooooo". Brody said, "you did what you thought was best and married the mother of your child".

Derek nodded his head and said, "yep but things were never good and soon she was spending less and less time at home with us and more time with the man that I didn't know until lately was Chad". Brody's mouth flew open and he said, "I'm sorry man, I had no idea", Derek said, "it's okay, you couldn't have known", Brody said, "I want to thank you again for everything you did for me".

Derek said, "if it hadn't been for you Savannah and Chad would have taken my son God knows where and I might not ever have seen him again so it's me and us that owe you". Brody smiled as both men turned around and headed out of the room to rejoin the rest of the family in the living room", the second Derek saw the look on his wifes face he said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "it's Chad".

Derek said, "Chad, what about him"?, Dave said, "when he found out about Savannah he somehow managed to get his hands on one of the guards guns and", Derek shook his head and said, "suicide by cop". Reid looked at Brody and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss, I know that he was one of your friends", Brody said, "thanks Spencer but the man that was my friend died a long time ago" causing everybody to sit there wondering what was going to happen next.


	30. Chapter 30

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 30

Hotch walked back inside the living room and said, "I've made some inquiries", Derek said, "inquiries about what"?, Penelope said, "I asked bossman to check and see if anybody had agreed to take custody of that poor precious angel". Derek looked at Hotch and said, "what were you able to find out"?, he said, "nobody is wanting to take custody of her".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I know that we have a lot on our plates right now hotstuff but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "do you really want to do this"?, she nodded her head and said, "I really do". Derek took a deep breath and said, "okay, okay, first thing in the morning we'll go over to the hospital and meet the little one".

Hotch smiled and said, "I've already got things in motion and I'm waiting on the judge to get back to me", Payton said, "what happens if he says no"?, Reid said, "the chances of that are very slim". Emily said, "he's right, the chances of him not okaying that are like 4% or less", JJ looked at her friends and said, "are you sure that you're going to be able to handle 3 little ones under the age of 2"?, Derek looked at Penelope and then back at JJ and said, "piece of cake".

Payton laughed and said, "sure it is, he says that now but just wait till both babies are crying at 3 in the morning", Shelly said, "anybody care for some coffee"?,  
the room filled with the sound of "yesssss". Fran said, "I'll help you Shelly"?, the two women headed through the house toward the kitchen, Derek looked around and said, "where are the girls"?, Penelope said, "they're outside in the back yard with my brothers".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "something tells me that very very soon we're going to be hearing wedding bells", Dave grinned and said, "something tells me that you might be right". Payton said, "it's just so good to have everybody all under one roof again", Penelope said, "well everybody's here except for Jackers and my little ray of sunshine Henry".

Dave said, "since we still have several days how about I go get them"?, Emily said, "they would love it here", JJ said, "how about Em and I go with you Rossi"?, he said, "sounds like a plan, how about we get up and leave early in the morning"?, Emily said, "I'll go call Jess and let her know to get the boys stuff packed", JJ followed her friend through the house.

Hotch said, "are you sure that you're ready for 2 more little boys running around here"?, he said, "the more the merrier, it's been a long time since this house has been filled with such love and laughter". Derek wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you sure that you're ready for baby number 3"?, she sighed happily and said, "I'd love a house filled with little hotstuffs".

He winked at her and said, "and don't forget little baby girls", she laughed and said, "of course little oracles of all knowing", Payton laughed and rolled his eyes and said, "you two are perfect together". They intertwined fingers and said, "thank you" in unison", it wasn't long before Shelly and Fran came back into the room with the coffee.

As the evening continued Payton and Patrick filled Derek and the rest of the family in on some funny times they had growing up and all Penelope could do was blush and laugh. Derek leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and said, "you were a goddess even then", she winked at him and said, "and don't you ever forget it either my love".

He grinned and said, "never", slowly the room seem to empty until it was just Derek, Penelope, Payton and Shelly, Payton sighed happily and said, "I'm so glad that we're back in each others lives again squirt". She giggled and said, "me to Pay, me to", Derek said, "you guys are going to have to all come to our place for a visit real soon".

Shelly said, "you'll have your hands full by then, you'll have 3 children to take care of plus getting everything ready for the holidays are you sure that you want this rowdy bunch there to"?, Penelope laughed and said, "yes, yes, more than anything, it's been to long since we've all been together for the holidays". Payton said,  
"I love that idea and I don't think I'll have any trouble talking the others into going either".

Penelope clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhh and we can do the caroling, snowman building and all that fun stuff", Derek laughed and said, "we've definitley created a monster" causing everybody to laugh.


	31. Chapter 31

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 31

The next morning Penelope was up and dressed and was feeding Abby before Derek got up out of bed, he said, "morning gorgeous", she said, "morning yourself handsome,  
how did you sleep"?, he said, "like a baby". She kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "I couldn't sleep anymore so I got up and got dressed and the munchkin was hungry so I thought I'd have some baby/mommy time".

Derek said, "where's the little man"?, she smiled and said, "he's downstairs playing with Brody, Henry and Jackers", Derek said, "when did they get here"?, she said,  
"about an hour ago". He said, "I bet that he's in heaven"?, she said, "he definitley is", Derek sighed and said, "are you still sure that you want to do this"?, she nodded her head and said, "positive".

He said, "let me grab a quick shower and get dressed and I'll be good to go", she said, "sounds like a plan handsome", he grabbed his clothes, kissed his daughter on the top of the head and then his wife on the lips and said, "I love you". Penelope put their daughter up on her shoulder and started patting her little back and she said, "we love you to" before he headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

When he came into the kitchen a few minutes later he couldn't help but smile as he saw Jack, Henry and Hank playing in the backyard with Brody, Penelope handed him a cup of coffee and said, "here ya go my love". Derek kissed her lips and said, "where's our little princess"?, she pointed to the living room and said, "she's with her uncles right now".

Derek laughed and said, "which ones"?, she said, "all of them", Derek said, "wow, shes got them all wrapped around her little finger and she's only a few days old,  
she's gonna be a heartbreaker when she gets older". Penelope said, "yep, she's totally gonna break some hearts", Derek kissed her cheek and said, "just like her sexy mama".

Payton walked into the house and smiled when he saw his sister sitting at the table and said, "are you nervous about today"?, she took a sip of her coffee and said, "totally nervous Pay". He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "don't worry, you're going to do fine, you are an amazing sister, daughter, wife and mother and don't you ever forget it".

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and said, "thanks Payton, I really needed to hear that", he kissed the top of her head and said, "you are very welcome squirt". Derek looked down at his watch and said, "where's Hotch it's almost time to go"?, Shelly laughed when Hotch walked into the room and said, "I'm here, I'm here".

Penelope said, "we better get going", Derek said, "I'm gonna peek at little man first", he walked over to the door and couldn't help but smile when he saw that Brody was watching the three boys play. He took a deep breath before turning around and heading back to rejoin his wife, she looked up and said, "how's Hank"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "he's having a blast with Brody and the boys".

Shelly said, "if you get the little angel when will you get to bring her home"?, Hotch said, "well it should be today", Penelope said, "today but we don't have anything for her". Fran said, "don't worry about that, when you find out that you get her for sure just text me and us girls will go shopping and pick up a few things for our newest family member".

Penelope said, "are you sure because we don't want to put you guys out"?, Shelly said, "put us out, are you kidding, I can't wait to spoil this little one rotten, it's my job as on of her aunts to spoil her rotten". Payton said, "scoot squirt, we're never gonna get to meet that little sweetie if you don't get goin", she said, "I know, I know but I'm a little nervous that's all".

Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "just take a few deep breaths and then we'll go", she took several deep breaths and then smiled as he intertwined fingers with her and led her from the house.


	32. Chapter 32

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 32

It wasn't long before Derek, Penelope and Hotch were walking through the doors at the hospital, Hotch walked over and flashed his badge and the trio were instantly led to the nursery. They were met at the door by the nursing supervisor, a social worker and the judge that was over the case, Hotch grinned as the introductions were made.

The judge said, "Mr and Mrs Morgan I must commend you on what you're doing", they listened to him as he said, "I don't know many couples that would do what you two are doing, especially after what happened". Penelope said, "this child is innocent, she didn't do anything and she deserves a family with people that will love her and take care of her".

Mary the social worker said, "very true Mrs. Morgan", the judge took a deep breath and said, "I understand that you have a newborn already"?, Derek said, "we do a beautiful little girl named Abigail". Mary said, "are you sure that having 3 children under the age of 2 isn't going to be to hard on you"?, Penelope said, "we have a huge family and we are looking forward to a huge family".

The nursing supervisor Anita said, "she's a healthy little girl, she weighed 6 pounds 2 oz and is 19 inches long", Derek said, "can we see her"?, she nodded her head and said, "we've made a room available so that you can get to know the little angel". They were all led to a room at the end of the hall and when the nurse carried the baby into the room she said, "it's time for her feeding, would you like to feed her"?, Penelope smiled happily and said, "I'd love to".

Penelope sat down in the rocking chair and was handed the baby and a bottle, she caressed the side of the little girls face and said, "it's alright sweetie, mommy's here and you're safe". The judge smiled and said, "she likes you Mrs. Morgan", Derek looked at the judge and said, "we can't thank you enough for giving us the chance to take care of her".

He smiled and said, "I don't see anything wrong with letting you and your wife take her, with you she'll have a brother and sister", Penelope looked up and said, "and she'll have grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and our dog Clooney and Mudgie"?, the social worker said, "Mudgie, what's a Mudgie"?, Derek laughed and said, "he's my step fathers dog and he's very good with children".

Penelope smiled down at the little girl and said, "you're a beautiful little girl, yes you are", the judge said, "how's Hank adjusting"?, Derek said, "he's doing great sir, it's like he doesn't remember what happened". Mary said, "that's great news", Anita said, "we've got everything ready for you", Derek said, "so we can take her home with us now"?, the judge said, "you sure can, I just need you signature on these papers".

As he signed the papers he looked up as the judge said, "how is Brody doing"?, Hotch said, "he's doing good, very good sir", Derek said, "he is looking forward to completing his community service in Virginia". Penelope said, "when we left he was playing with Hank, Jack and Henry", Mary said, "from what I read in the file he had a lot to do with you getting Hank back"?, both Penelope nodded their heads and said, "he was" in unison.

The judge looked down and smiled as Derek handed him the signed papers and said, "now there's only one thing left to do before we can let you go home with your new daughter". Penelope said, "what do we need to do"?, he laughed and said, "you have to name her, we need a name for her records", the happy couple looked at each other and Derek said, "why don't you pick a name sweetness".

Penelope said, "oh wow, I can't believe that we didn't even think about a name", Mary said, "just take your time and talk to your husband about a name, we're in no hurry". Derek got down in front of his wife and said, "what name were you thinking about"?, she said, "what about Ashley or Samantha"?, he said, "both beautiful names for sure".

Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh I've got it, I know the perfect name for her", Derek laughed and said, "and what name would that be"?, she looked down at the little bundle in her arms and said, "Angela Jasmine Morgan". Derek kissed her lips gently and then kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "welcome to the family our beautiful Angela Jasmine Morgan" earning smiles from everybody in the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 33

Penelope grinned as she watched the nursing supervisor put the name Angela Jasmine Morgan onto the bottom of the birth certificate, she then sighed it and handed it over to a very eager Derek Morgan. The judge said, "congratulations on your two newest additions", Penelope grinned and said, "we now have 3 beautiful babies to love and cherish".

Derek said, "I'm so glad that the whole drama with Savannah and Chad is over", Penelope stood up and said, "me to handsome, me to, now we can focus on our lives with our wonderful family". The judge held his hand out and said, "congratulations again", the social worker said, "here is a carseat/carrier for her, we didn't think that you would have enough time to get anything".

Penelope said, "thank you so much, we have people shopping right now for Angelas things", Penelope then put her daughter into the carseat and after getting her buckled in she kissed her on the top of the head and said, "are you ready to go princess"?, Derek said, "here baby let me carry her, you aren't suppose to be lifting quite yet".

As they headed toward the door the social worker said, "we'll send you your final copy in a few weeks but here is a copy until then", Penelope took the paper into her hands and sighed happily and said, "thank you, thank you so much". Derek smiled at his wife and said, "I can't wait for Hank and Abby to meet their sister", Penelope said, "me either, they are gonna love her".

Derek said, "and of course momma and the team are gonna spoil all three of them rotten", Penelope said, "but of course" as they walked out of the room and headed back toward the elevator. Derek took a deep breath and said, "are you sure you're ready for this"?, she grinned and said, "more than ready, I can't wait", he laughed and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope winked and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, always have and always will", when the elevator doors opened Derek said, "I hope you know what you're in for now sweetness". She said, "I do my love, I do and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives with our beautiful family", after getting Angela strapped into the back of the car they pulled out of the parking lot heading back toward Paytons house.

Brody, Jack, Henry and Hank were all swinging on the swingset in the backyard when Derek and Penelope pulled up with the baby, Payton grinned as he said, "Hank, mommy and daddy are back". Brody stopped the swing and got the little boy out of the swing and he laughed as he watched the little boy running across the huge yard toward his parents.

Payton and Brody took off after the little boy and when they did he was looking down at his new sister, Payton said, "is this my new niece"?, Penelope said, "it sure is, this is Angela Jasmine Morgan". Hank grinned and said, "Angewa", Derek rubbed the top of the little boys head and said, "that's right buddy, this is your little sister".

Brody smiled and said, "she's beautiful", Penelope said, "would you like to hold her"?, he said, "ohhh I don't think that's a good idea", Penelope said, "she won't bite, I promise". He took a deep breath as Penelope put the little girl into his arms, they all stood there watching as he looked down into the beautiful face of the sleeping child in his arms.

Derek wrapped his free arm around his wife and said, "where is everybody"?, Payton said, "Sarah and Desi are gone on a picnic with their boyfriends and the girls are gone shopping and Reid is in the house helping Faith with a report and Patrick is in the backyard with the boys". Penelope said, "what do you think of her Pay"?, he said, "she's beautiful, just like her momma" earning a smile from Penelope as they all headed inside.


	34. Chapter 34

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 34

When the girls got home from shopping Payton was holding Angela and Reid was holding Abby while Brody Derek and Penelope was coloring with Hank at the table in the huge living room. Fran smiled and said, "awwwww there they are, there are nanas babies", Hank laughed as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her legs, she then rubbed the top of his head and said, "there's nanas big boy".

Shelly said, "where's Faith"?, Reid looked up and said, "she's finishing her report", Shelly grinned and said, "thank you so much for helping her", he grinned and said,  
"you are very welcome, I loved doing it". Dave sighed and said, "I see now you men don't go shopping with women", Penelope giggled and said, "awwwww did the big bad women wear the little ole profiler out"?, he pointed his finger at her and said, "not funny kitten".

Derek said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet the newest member of our family, this is Angela Jasmine Morgan", Dave said, "she's gorgeous", JJ and Emily both said,  
"awwwwwww" as they stepped closer to the newest addition. Emily said, "where's Aaron"?, Derek said, "he had a few calls to make", she nodded her head as she headed through the house in search of her husband.

Fran looked around and said, "where are the girls"?, Patrick said, "they are still gone on their picnic", she looked down at her watch and said, "still"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeppppp". Dave shook his head and said, "love is definitley in the air here", Payton laughed and said, "definitely Dave, definitley", Payton then looked at Fran and said, "would you like to hold her"?, she said, "I'd love to".

Payton gently handed the baby to her grandma and smiled, Fran looked down at the little girl and said, "she looks like Hank don't ya think"?, he said, "I do, especially around her nose and mouth". Fran nodded her head and said, "I'm really glad they are adopting her", Payton said, "me to, they are both such good parents to Hank and Abby and now we get Angela thrown into the mix and that makes for a happy and fuller family".

Fran looked over at Penelope and said, "how are you doing honey"?, she said, "tired but amazing, does that make sense"?, she giggled and said, "it sure does but don't you worry you're gonna have all of us to help you with the babies". She grinned and said, "thanks because I'm gonna need it", Penelope then looked up at Derek and said, "we need to get the nursery fixed for 2 babies instead of just Abby".

Derek grinned at his wife and said, "on it, by the time we get home the nursery will be ready for our two princesses", she kissed his lips and said, "I knew that their was a reason I married you". He huffed and said, "and here I thought that all this time you were only after me for my body", Penelope wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "well that does help".

He crossed his arms and said, "I knew it, I knew that you were only after me for my body", Penelope laughed and said, "I love every inch of that chocolate adonis body of yours". Dave said, "their children in the room". Penelope said, "right, sorry", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love it when you get flustered", Shelly grinned and said, "how about some tea Penelope"?, she said, "I'd love some".

Derek helped her up and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" as she followed her sister in law through the house to the kitchen, Fran looked at Derek and said, "son are you sure that she's alright"?, he said, "she's fine momma, tired but good". JJ looked at Fran and said, "how about we watch the kids tonight so that Derek and Garcie can have some time to rest"?, Fran looked at JJ and said, "I love that idea".

Dave said, "what about it son, will you let us all watch the kids so that you and kitten can get some rest"?, he said, "are you all sure"?, JJ said, "of course we're sure". Derek said, "I'm fine with it", Brody said, "you two need to get some rest for sure because you've got 3 kids under the age of 2", Derek nodded his head and said, "you're right, rest is definitley good".

He looked up at his family and said, "we'll take you guys up on that", Dave said, "good, we can watch movies, play games, color", Fran said, "I don't know who's going to have more fun the kids or my husband" causing everybody to laugh.


	35. Chapter 35

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 35

Meanwhile in the kitchen Shelly pours herself and Penelope a cup of tea before joining her at the table, the women both take a few sips before Shelly said, "so how are you really doing"?, she said, "tired, very tired but great at the same time". Shelly nodded her head and said, "can I ask you a question about Angela"?, she said,  
"you can ask me anything".

Shelly said, "since she was just born yesterday and Angela was born the day before that are you going to breastfeed both babies"?, she said, "I've been thinking about doing that so I can bond with both babies". Shelly said, "where they are so close in age it would almost be like they were twins", Penelope blew her tea and after taking a sip she said, "very true but what if she doesn't want to suckle"?, Shelly said, "we'll cross that bridge when we get there", Penelope nodded her head and said, "good idea" causing both women to laugh.

Penelope and Shelly were still laughing when Derek walked into the room, he kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "the family has come up with an idea", she looked up at him and said, "idea, what idea"?, he said, "they are all wanting to take care of Hank, Angela and Abby for the night so that you and I can get some much needed rest".

She smiled and said, "they are just wanting to take this time to spoil them rotten", Shelly said, "true buttttttt this way you and your husband can get a night of rest". She nodded her head and said, "rest is always good", Derek said, "that it is", Shelly said, "once you get home you will be busy like really really busy so we think while you're here that you should let us help".

Derek said, "you won't get any complaints out of me Shelly", Penelope grinned happily and said, "who am I to tell my family that they can't spoil our kids" causing them all three to start laughing. Desiree and Sarah walked into the house holding hands with Penelopes brother and Fran said, "do we know you"?, Sarah said, "very funny mama".

Dave said, "ya know they do look famaliar don't they"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "they do but I can't quite place where I know them from", Desiree laughed and said, "from birth momma, from birth". The brothers blushed and Paul said, "we're sorry that we're taking them away from you so much but", Fran said, "honey I was just teasing, as long as you're all safe and happy that's all that matters to me".

Desiree said, "we are happy momma", she winked at her daughter and said, "that's good sweetie", Payton said, "I have to admit that I've never seen my brothers like this before". Paul said, "like what"?, he said, "in love and trust me when I say that it suits you both", Reid grinned and said, "did you know that penguins mate for life"?, everybody looked at him and grinned as Dave said, "only you kid, only you".

Shelly looked at Derek and said, "I'm so glad that we're all able to get together like this", Penelope said, "me to and something tells me that soon we're going to hear the sound of wedding bells". Derek said, "I was thinking the same thing baby girl", Shelly nodded her head in agreement and said, "soooooo how does a big family dinner sound"?, Penelope laughed and said, "heavenly Shelly, heavenly".

Everybodys attention was pulled to the living room when both babies started crying at once, Penelope and Derek jumped up and headed into the living room, Fran now had Abby and Reid was trying to comfort Angela. Derek said, "here pretty boy let me try", Reid handed the baby over and watched as Derek bounced her a little and started humming to her.

Penelope smiled as she kissed Abby on the top of the head and said, "it's alright baby girl, mommy's here, mommy's here", it was only a matter of a few seconds before the crying had stopped and both girls had fallen asleep. JJ said, "they've had a long day"?, Penelope said, "they definitley have", she then turned to see that Hank had fallen asleep in Brodys lap causing her to smile as she continued humming to the baby.


	36. Chapter 36

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 36

As the evening continued the family laughed, talked, looked at pictures and had a delicious dinner, after everybody was done eating Brody, Faith and the boys headed out to the backyard to play before dark. Derek and Penelope spent some time alone with their girls while the rest of the gang laughed about old times, Desi and sarah couldn't help but grin when Payton talked about some fun times they had growing up.

Fran watched as Penelope started yawning and she walked over and said, "honey why don't you and baby boy here go and get some rest"?, she nodded her head and said, "I think we'll take you up on that". Angela then started fussing and Shelly said, "I think she might be hungry", Penelope said, "I'll just feed her before we retire for the evening".

Derek said, "do you want me to get a bottle"?, she said, "no, I'm going to breastfeed her", he grinned and said, "really"?, she said, "yeah that way I can bond with my girls". Derek kissed her lips and said, "it might be a good idea to use the breastpump after you feed Angela so that way if they need some milk tonight they'll have it".

She winked at him and said, "good idea hotstuff" as she stood up and headed through the house to their bedroom, Dave said, "you have quite an amazing wife there", he nodded his head and said, "that I do Dave, that I do". Derek got up and quietly made his way through the house, he couldn't help but smile when he saw his wife getting ready to feed one of their daughters.

She looked up and grinned at him and he said, "I'll just go and leave you two alone", Penelope said, "no, please don't go", he said, "are you sure"?, she said, "I'm positive". He walked over and sat down on the side of the bed and watched as Penelope put Angela beside her breast, it only took a matter of seconds before the little bundle to latch on and start to suckle.

Derek said, "that's so beautiful", she grinned and said, "she's such a sweet little girl", she then reached down and caressed the little girls cheek and said, "that's mommys good little princess". Derek said, "I'm so happy", Penelope glanced up and said, "me to hotstuff, me to, right now our lives are absolutely perfect", he leaned over and gently kissed her lips and said, "I couldn't have said it better".

Fran looked down at Abby and said, "you are one of the apples of your nanas eyes", Dave kissed the side of Frans neck and said, "she's also got her nonno, her aunts,  
her uncles, her cousins and everybody she meets wrapped around her finger". Payton said, "she reminds me so much of squirt when she was little", Paul said, "do you remember when she learned to crawl"?, Payton laughed and said, "I sure do because she crawled right through paint and got it all over our homework".

JJ said, "ohhhhh no, did you get in trouble with your teacher"?, he said, "nahhhhhh, she knew that we had a little sister and her knee marks were all over the paper soooooooooo she let it slide". Emily said, "when Jack was learning to walk he got hold of one of Aarons ties and threw it in the toilet and before we could stop him heeeee".

Patrick said, "ohhhhhh he flushed it didn't he"?, Hotch said, "he sure did", Reid laughed and said, "and when Henry was teething the only way we could get him to cry was for me to turn on the Doctor Who videos". Shelly said, "really"?, he said, "yep, surprised us to", JJ said, "yeah, everytime he would get up crying Spence would put in one of the videos and he instantly stopped crying and cuddled up to his daddy and went to sleep".

Payton said, "when Faith was learning to walk she would wrap her little fingers around mine and it was like the best thing that I had ever experienced in my life",  
Fran nodded her head and said, "there's nothing like your child in your arms, they have so much faith in us to love and protect them". Fran said, "my babies were my world, especially after my Hank passed away".

Dave wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she said, "I never thought that I would feel love again but when I met this man he made me feel things that I hadn't felt in years". Shelly grinned and said, "when I met Payton I was so nervous, so afraid that things wouldn't work out butttttt this sweet, wonderful man made me feel love like I'd never felt before", Payton blushed and then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Penelope put Angela up on her shoulder and after a few pats she burped, she kept the little girl up on her shoulder just holding her and rubbing her hand up and down her back. Derek said, "she's sound asleep". She said, "I think I'll lay her down", Derek said, "ohhhhhh momma and Dave have the portable cribs put up in their room for tonight".

Derek grinned as Penelope handed the little girl to him, he kissed her on the top of the head and said, "daddy loves you" and Penelope said, "I'll go and get Abby and bring her". Derek said, "ohhhh but no, you aren't ready to climb those stairs yet", he said, "don't worry I'll get pretty boy or momma to help me, why don't you go ahead and get a couple of bottles ready and when I get back I'll put them in the fridge".

She saluted him and said, "sir yes sir", he winked at her and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", after Derek left the room with Angela in his arms he was heading toward the stairs when he ran into Fran who was carrying a sleeping Abby. He said, "good timing momma", she grinned and said, "how's everything going"?, he said, "so far so good, baby girl is getting a couple of bottles ready for the girls for later".

After making sure the girls were tucked in for a while Derek headed back toward the room he shared with his wife and when he stepped into the room he sighed happily as he saw that his wife had the bottles pumped and ready for him before she had fallen asleep. He carried the bottles to the fridge before crawling into bed behind her and gently wrapping his arms around her and soon joined her in a peaceful sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 37

The next morning Penelope woke up feeling refreshed, she sat up on the side of the bed and smiled as she pushed herself up off the bed, she turned around to see that her husband was still peacefully sleeping. She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed for the day, when she came out a few minutes later she found that Derek had got up, got dressed and headed through the house.

When she walked into the kitchen Hank ran over and wrapped his little arms around her leg and said, "mommaaaaaaaaaa", Penelope ruffled his curly hair and said, "hiii my little prince". Derek then handed her a cup of coffee and said, "morning gorgeous", she took a sip of her coffee and then kissed her husband on the lips and said,  
"I'll show you a good morning hotstuff".

Patrick looked at her team and said, "are they always like this"?, in unison they all said, "yepppppp", causing the entire family to start laughing", Derek said, "hey we are not that bad". Reid said, "whatever you say chocolate thunder", Penelope giggled and said, "he's right handsome", Derek took a deep breath and said, "I can't help it, my wife is just so sexy that it just" and the rest of the team said, "drives you crazy".

Brody got choked on his coffee and started coughing as JJ started hitting him on the back saying, "are ya alright"?, he covered his mouth and said, "yeah, yeah I'm good, I'm good". Hotch grinned as he took a sip of his coffee and said, "ohhh Brody I wanted to tell you what you would be doing for your community service", he looked up at Hotch and said, "what is it"?, he said, "you're going to be working helping with children in the pediactric unit at Virginia Methodist Hospital".

He smiled and said, "really"?, he nodded his head and said, "the judge said and I quote you have such a good connection to children that he thinks you would do a great job there". Brody said, "thank you, thank you, I love working with kids", Reid said, "that's a job that we all think is right up your alley", Penelope said, "we already know that you're good with all of our kids".

Emily said, "Jack and Henry think the world of you", he grinned and said, "I can't thank you all enough for everything you've done to help me", Derek said, "if it weren't for you Savannah and Chad would have gotten away with Hank". He looked over at the little boy and then at Derek and said, "I would have done anything to keep him safe".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "you are a special kind of person Brody", he grinned as the growing family then continued eating their breakfast, Payton said, "since you all will be leaving Sunday morning we were wondering what you all would like to do". Emily and JJ said, "shoppinggggggg" while Fran and Dave said, "sightseeing would be great".

Derek looked at his wife and said, "what would you like to do"?, she said, "anything as long as I'm with you", Desi said, "what about us"?, Derek said, "we know what you and Sarah want to do, you want to spend all the time you can with your boyyyyyy friends". Desi laughed and said, "so true big brother, sooooo true", Penelope sighed and said, "what about you Brody"?, he said, "I understand that there is a huge park not far from here, I was hoping that I could take Hank, Jack and Henry".

Hotch said, "that sounds like fun", Reid said, "it does and since Emily and Jayje are going shopping would it be alright if I come with you"?, Brody said, "sure it's fine with me". Hotch said, I think I'll go to, that sounds like a great place to get some pictures of the kids", Payton said, "it's filled with things that all three boys can do and play on".

Shelly said, "and if the proud mommy and daddy have something they want to do me, Payton and Faith can watch the little ones", Derek said, "what do you think sweetness,  
wanna go do a little shopping"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "sounds like fun but are you guys sure that you want to watch the babies"?, Payton grinned and said, "we're sure, now go have some fun".

After breakfast was over everybody went their seperate directions leaving Payton, Shelly and Faith alone with the two newest members of their clan


	38. Chapter 38

Scorned Vengenace-Ch 38

Brody laughed as he watched Reid and Hotch pushing their sons on the swings, he looked down at Hank and said, "are you having fun buddy"?, the little boy clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy". Reid said, "you really are great with him", Brody said, "he makes it so easy, he's so sweet and fun loving, it's hard to believe that anybody could be mean to such a sweet child".

Dave and Fran were driving all over the city looking at all the beautiful scenery between shopping stops, the grandparents were definitley making sure to spoil their grandchildren rotten. Fran grinned and said, "ohhhhh Jack and Henry will love these", Dave said, "I don't doubt it but are you sure that their parents will approve of these"?, she sent the parents all texts and a few minutes later she said, "yep, they're all fine with the skates".

Sarah, Desi and their boyfriends were walking around the city all smiles as they enjoyed the day together, Desi said, "it's a shame that we have to go home soon",  
Paul nodded his head and said, "it is but we were talking and we have an idea". Sarah said, "an idea, what kind of idea"?, Paul said, "we want to ask for transfers to Virginia, that way we can be closer to you two".

Desi said, "you would really do that"?, he nodded his head yes as he caressed the side of her face, he said, "I don't want to be away from you, I want to spend all the time I can with you". Desi sighed happily as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft and gentle kiss, when they pulled apart she said, "I've never felt this way before".

Paul said, "neither have I and I don't want it to stop", Desi said, "neither do I", he said, "so would you two beautiful girls be alright with us asking for those transfers"?, the sisters looked at each other and then the brothers and said, "yessssss". Paul said, "we were hoping you'd say that, we have an appointment to talk to our boss in an hour" causing the girls to smile even wider than they were before.

JJ and Emily were having a blast shopping, they were picking up some stuff for the kids and a few surprises for their husbands, they were having such a good time in California that they hated to go back home. Emily said, "I don't know about you Jayje but I'm dreading going back home", JJ nodded her head and said, "me to Em buttt unfortunately we can't stay here forever".

Derek intertwined fingers with his wife as they walked into the next store, they both loved shopping for their babies, Derek grinned and said, "how about we get our little man this bed"?, Penelope said, "awwwww his first big boy bed, he's gonna love it". The bed was a red corvette and they couldn't wait to get back to Virginia and get it set up.

Penelope saw a onesie that said, "DADDY'S PRINCESS" and said, "awww now I have to get this", Derek laughed and said, "what about this one"?, he held it up and it said,  
"MOMMY'S LITTLE ANGEL". She laughed and said, "definitely hotstuff, definitely" as they put the clothes into their buggy and headed on toward the back of the very huge store.

Shelly and Faith were playing with Angela while uncle Payton was playing with Abby, both babies were laying and kicking their little legs as the flopping their little arms as Payton and Shelly laughed. Payton said, "you are quite the little cutie yes you are", Shelly looked down at Angela and said, "you and your sister are both going to be heartbreakers when you grow up".

Faith looked up at her mom and said, "uncle Derek and aunt Penelope are going to have their hands full when it comes time for them both to start dating", Payton then nodded his head and said, "so true baby girl, so true". Faith pushed her glasses up on her nose and said, "I'm so glad that we're all one big happy family again",  
her father wrapped an arm around her and said, "me to honey, I've missed her so much".

Shelly smiled and said, "something tells me that very very soon we're going to be hearing about wedding bells", Payton said, "and I overheard the boys talking lastnight and they are going to ask to be transferred to Virginia so they can be closer to Sarah and Desi". Shelly kissed her husband on the lips and said, "ohhh my dear dear sweet husband, we're going to have to face it our boys are in love" causing Payton to nod his head and laugh.


	39. Chapter 39

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 39

When Derek and Penelope got home several hours later all three kids were napping and Payton, Brody and Shelly were sitting and talking, Derek said, "how's everything going"?, Shelly said, "great, the kids have all had a great day and are all napping". Brody said, "Hank was exhausted, he played and played and played", Penelope said,  
"where are Henry and Jackers"?, Payton said, "watching a movie in the den".

Derek said, "I'm gonna go peek in on them", Penelope sighed happily as she put her bags down and said, "today was amazing", Shelly said, "we're glad that you and your honey got some much needed time together". Penelope said, "us to, we'd really not had much alone time", Brody said, "I can't tell you how much fun I've had in the past few days".

Penelope grinned and said, "you deserve it Brody, you deserve some peace and happiness", he took a deep breath and said, "I had a horrible childhood and when I saw the way she wanted to treat that poor innocent boy I couldn't allow that to happen anymore". Shelly said, "we're glad to welcome you into our family", he smiled and said, "really"?, she said, "yes really".

Derek walked back into the living room and said, "they are both out like lights", Payton said, "they are such sweet little boys", Penelope said, "Pay we want to thank you all for allowing us to stay here and for all the help that you gave us while we were searching for Hank". He smiled at his sister and said, "I love you squirt and I'm so sorry that it took us so long to get everything worked out".

She wiped away a tear and said, "me to", she looked around and said, "where's Patrick"? he walked into the room and said, "I'm right here", she said, "what have you been up to today"?, he said, "for the most part I was helping watch the babies and when they laid down for a nap I took one to". Payton laughed and said, "I was just wondering why it was so quiet in here" causing everybody to laugh.

Dave and Fran walked into the house carrying bags of food and she said, "we hope it's alright we brought food", Payton said, "it smells delicious", Dave said, "we thought that we would try mexican tonight". Penelope said, "did you get my favorite"?, he winked at her and said, "now kitten would I forget your ribs"?, she laughed and said, "you rock Dave".

He looked around and said, "where are Desi, Sarah and the boys"?, Payton said, "they called and said that they were going to grab dinner and a movie", he nodded his head and said, "alright then let's eatttttt" as they all headed toward the kitchen. JJ and Emily walked through the door just as everybody was getting ready to sit down at the table.

Hotch said, "how was shopping"?, Emily kissed his lips gently and said, "it went great", JJ sat down beside her husband and said, "this smells delicious", Reid took a deep breath and said, "it certainly does and I'm starving". Payton then said, "before we eat I'd like to give grace", everybody bowed their heads as he said, "Lord we want to thank you for bringing us all home safe, we want to thank you for watching over this family and letting us get together again".

When he was done Penelope said, "Amen", while the food was being passed Hank started fussing and Penelope started to get up and Brody said, "I'll go", she smiled as she watched him get up and head away from the table. When he came back a few minutes later he was carrying Hank in his arms, he put the little boy into his high chair and said, "are you hungry buddy"?, he nodded his head and Penelope said, "here you go buddy" as she handed Brody some food for Hank.

After the family finished with their food they all headed back into the living room to watch some tv, about an hour later Henry and Jack woke up and came through the house. JJ and Emily took their sons to the kitchen for some dinner before the four of them rejoined the rest of their family in the living room, as the evening continued on the family laughed, talked and remembered wonderful times from their childhood.

Angela and Abby woke up and needed to be fed and changed, Derek and Penelope took great pleasure in holding their little girls in their arms and looked down into their beautiful faces for a few minutes before handing them over to their family. Derek wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her temple and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to".

A couple of hours later everybody was tucked in for the night, Derek curled up to his wife and kissed the side of her neck and it wasn't long before they were out for a few hours for a much needed nap.


	40. Chapter 40

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 40

The next two days flew by as the family spent as much time as they could together, they had big family meals, picnics, a game night and on the last night they had a movie night which everybody enjoyed especially Hank, Henry and Jack. That last morning Penelope hated to leave her brothers and as they were putting their things into the cars Paul and Peter smiled and Paul said, "we need to tell you something".

Payton said, "you really don't need to te" and Paul said, "we asked for transfers to the Virginia office so that we could be closer to Sarah and Desi", Penelope said,  
"Paul we al". He held up his hand and said, "and with us being in Virginia we can spend more time catching up with you and your wonderful family", Penelope grinned from ear to ear and said, "I'm looking forward to that but you didn't need to tell us because we already knew".

The boys mouths flew open and Peter said, "y y you knew but how"? Payton said, "I overheard you talking the other night", Peter said, "you guys aren't mad at us are you"?, Payton hugged his brothers and said, "not at all, we'll miss you but we totally understand". Faith pushed her glasses up on her nose and said, "I love you both and I'm gonna miss you bunches and bunches".

Both men hugged the teenager and said, "we're gonna miss you to squirt", Penelope said, "finally", Peter said, "finally what"?, she said, "the nickname squirt is finally passed on to somebody else" earning a laugh from everybody". Shelly said, "how are you boys getting to Virginia"?, Dave said, "they can ride with us if they want, we have plenty of room".

The brothers looked at each other and then Dave and they said in unison, "thank you", he looked down at his watch and said, "as much as we'd all love to stay longer we've got to get started". Penelope hugged Payton, Shelly and Faith, she then looked at Payton and said, "we'll be expecting the three of you for Thanksgiving", he kissed her cheek and said, "count on it".

Patrick hugged his brothers and said, "stay out of trouble and be good to those beautiful girls", Peter said, "don't worry big brother we will", Payton said, "are you sure that you don't want us to go with you to the airport"?, Penelope said, "if you do I might not be able to go", Payton pulled his sister into his arms and he said, "I love you baby sister and I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long to pull my head out of my butt and make things right".

She looked up at him and said, "the important thing is that we're a happy family again", Payton looked at Brody and said, "and I want you to keep a close eye on my sister and her family, can you do that for me"?, he shook hands with Payton and said, "I sure can, it will be my pleasure". Brody looked down when he saw Hank raising his arms up for him to pick him up.

Shelly said, "while Brody is doing his community service where is he going to be living"?, Derek smiled and said, "Hotch fixed it so that he can stay with us that way we can drop him off for his community service everyday". Brody smiled and said, "seriously, I get to live with you"?, Penelope said, "yes you get to live with us but we can talk to the judge if you don't wan" and he quickly said, "no I want to live with you" earning a smile from Derek and Penelope.

Brody said, "I'm gonna to ahead and get this one settled into his carseat", Derek and Reid carried the newest additions to the clan and Derek said, "we'll get these to princesses in the car". As they headed toward the door Derek said, "thank you guys for everything and we're looking forward to seeing you at Thanksgiving", he looked at his sisters and Penelopes brothers and then back at Payton and said, "if not sooner" and as he headed out the door he couldn't help but laugh.

Payton and Patrick walked their sister to the car and hugged her again and one at a time they told her they loved her and were going to miss her, she took a deep breath and said, "I love you both to and I'm gonna miss you sooooooo much". After getting into the back of the car she quickly rolled her window down and as they pulled away from the curb she started to wave and continued waving until the house was out of sight.

She then laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and said, "I'm really gonna miss them", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "me to princess, me to but don't worry we'll be seeing them soon". She sighed and said, "you're right hotstuff, you're right", he rested his head on hers as they continued their ride to where Daves jet was sitting.


	41. Chapter 41

Scorned vengeance-Ch 41

The trip to the airstrip went pretty fast and as the beautiful scenery passed by the window Penelope took every bit of it in, Derek intertwined their fingers and he said, "you miss not living here don't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "a little I guess". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "we can come back and visit again soon".

Penelope smiled and said, "really"?, he said, "absolutely", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "and I love you to baby girl". They both sat back and sighed happily and enjoyed the rest of the trip to the jet, once they got there it took a few minutes to get everybodys bags loaded so they could take off.

While they were waiting for the clearance to lift off Penelope, JJ and Emily made sure that all of the kids were strapped in and ready to go, Brody sat and made faces at Hank getting him to laugh as they passed time. Derek laughed as he watched the connection between Brody and Hank, he was so good with his son and he was glad that they all had Brody in their lives.

Dave walked from the cockpit and said, "we'll be taking off in a few minutes", he then sat down beside his wife and kissed her on the lips gently and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, she laughed and said, "I believe you have but don't let that stop you". He laughed and said, "I love you Bella", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I love you to Dave".

Sarah and Desi were kissing the Garcia brothers, they couldn't believe how awesome this trip was, they not only got their nephew back, they got a new neice and a new protector named Brody. Peter intertwined fingers with his girlfriend and said, "you Mrs. Morgan are so very very beautiful", she blushed and said, "thank you kind sir and might I say that you are the handsomest man I have ever met"?, he winked at her as he leaned in for another kiss".

Paul sighed happily as he looked into his womans eyes and said, "I've never met a woman like you before, you're so beautiful, so kind, so perfect", she laughed and said, "and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me", she caressed his cheek as she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers, Derek grinned as he glanced over at his sisters, he was glad that they were happy.

Reid was reading Jack and Henry a story while they waited for take off, JJ couldn't help but grin when she saw the smiles on the boys faces, they both loved it when he read to them. Emily leaned over and said, "he does great sound effects doesn't he"?, JJ laughed and said, "the best I've ever heard", Emily then leaned back and put her hand in her husbands and looked him up in the face and said, "I love you Mr. Hotchner", Hotch kissed her lips and said, "and I love you Mrs. Hotchner, you are the light of my life", she took a deep breath as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Derek and Penelope did one last check on the girls and Hank before sitting back down, it was only a matter of a few minutes until the jet started making its way down the runway. Derek sighed happily as he intertwined fingers with Penelope, they had been through alot over the past few weeks and he was glad that they were going back home so that they could start living their lives again.

As Penelope glanced around the jet she realized how lucky she was, she had a wonderful family, she had a loving husband, beautiful sisters, handsome brothers, amazing children, inlaws that would do anything for her and now the newest member Brody. She looked out the window and took a deep breath before laying her head back down on her husbands shoulder.

As the flight continued she found her eyes getting heavier and heavier, Derek looked down a few minutes later and saw that his wife had fallen asleep, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you sweetness". Derek couldn't believe how lucky he was, the people on the jet with him were his family, they were the best things that had ever happened to him.

He thought back to what brought them to California, he glanced down at his son and smiled knowing that he was safe and where he belonged, with them, he then looked over his shoulder at his sleeping daughters and took a deep breath, he was indeed the luckiest man in the world.


	42. Chapter 42

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 42

The next few months passed by fast as the family got settled back into their home and their lives, Brody was staying with Derek and Penelope and adjusting nicely to his new home and his community service. Hank, Angela and Abby were growing fast and getting all of the attention they could possibly need, Brody would come home from community service and spend time with the kids until they would fall asleep and then he would help Derek and Penelope with the house work.

Derek kept telling him over and over that it wasn't necessary and he told Derek repeatedly that he knew he didn't have to do it but he wanted to, Penelope was still working from home and planned on doing so. When Brody was done with his community service he was going to be the nanny to all three Morgan children and he couldn't wait.

Sarah, Desiree, Peter and Paul were getting closer and closer and everybody knew that it was only a matter of time before they heard news of an engagement or maybe engagements. The team had been staying busy going on case after case and Penelope kept Derek updated with nightly skype calls with the kids which thrilled both Derek and the kids.

Penelope talked with Payton several times a week and she couldn't wait for them to come for a visit, Thanksgiving was now only a couple of days away and she was staying busy working on the house and shopping, she was so glad that she had Brody there to help her. They would double team the housework and then he would go to the store or do any errands that she needed done.

Brody had quickly settled into his daily routine, he loved working with the babies and then coming home to help with the Morgan kids and everytime Hank saw Brody walk through the door he ran over and wrapped his arms around his legs letting him know that he had missed him. Penelope loved her family and she was still working at home while the rest of the team was away on cases.

Peter and Paul had gotten apartment next door to Sarah and Desi and they were spending all of their free time together, Derek still loved teasing his sisters and they fought back just as hard. Currently the team was away on a case and since it was the weekend Brody was home with her and the kids, she was waiting on her computers to finish their search so that she could hopefully be able to help her team of superheroes get home for the Thanksgiving holiday.

Brody was playing with Hank in the living room when there came a knock on the door, he got up and walked across the room and smiled when he opened the door to see Payton, Patrick, Shelly and Faith on the other side. He said, "how was your flight"?, Payton said, "pretty good actually", he grinned as he stepped aside and helped them with their bags as they stepped inside.

Payton said, "where is everybody"?, he said, "Hank's in the living room, the girls are napping and Penelope is waiting on search results and the team is in Georgia on a case". Shelly said, "wowwwww this place is beautiful", Faith said, "I love this backyard, it's amazing", Shelly walked over and said, "that's a beautiful tree isn't it Pay"?, he walked over and said, "it sure is".

Penelope walked down the stairs and said, "Brody have you seen" and then she saw her brother and she said, "Paytonnnnnnn" as she practically ran into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "how are ya squirt"?, she said, "I'm good, I've missed you guys". She hugged Shelly, Faith and Patrick before saying, "I wasn't expecting you guys until Tuesday, is everything alright"?, Payton said, "yeah, we just decided to come early, Faith is out for the week at school so we thought we'd come early and get in some family time".

Shelly said, "where are your brothers"?, Penelope looked down at her watch and said, "they should be here anytime, they said that they had something to tell us and that it couldn't wait". Payton grinned and said, "something tells me we're getting ready to hear news of an engagement", she nodded her head and said, "or we're going to hear of engagements", Shelly said, "that's what I'm betting it is".

About a minute later there was a knock at the door, Payton said, "I'll get it", he walked over and when the door opened he saw his brothers and the girls standing there all with huge smiles on their faces. After he hugged everybody he stepped aside so everybody could come in, Penelope said, "sooooooo what's the big news that couldn't wait"?, Sarah and Desi held out their hands and then all four of them in unison said, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED".


	43. Chapter 43

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 43

Penelope squealed as she pulled her sister in laws into her arms, Payton smiled and said, "congrats boys" as he hugged his brothers, Fran smiled and said, "ohhhh my beautiful babies I'm so happy for you". Shelly said, "awwwww that's wonderful news", Penelope said, "so when, where and how"?, the brothers laughed as Sarah and Desi started filling the family in on their news.

They listened as Sarah said, "we want to get married this week", Frans mouth flew open and she said, "t t this week"?, Desi said, "yeah because all of our family is here and we want them all to share in our happiness". Patrick said, "do we have enough time to get everything together in time"?, Desi said, "ohhhhh yeah, we can do it, once we put our heads together we can get anything done".

Everybody was celebrating when the door opened up, Penelope said, "hotstufffffff", she threw her arms around her husband and said, "I'm so glad that you're here", he kissed her lips and said, "what's going on"?, Payton said, "the girls have some news". Derek said, "lay it on me", Sarah said, "baby brother we're getting married and we're gonna do it this week".

Derek said, "wh wh what"?, Desi said, "we're getting married and since everybody is gonna be here this week for Thanksgiving we want to get married now", Derek shook his head and said, "are you two happy"?, they grinned and in unison said, "definitley happy". He pulled them into his arms and said, "congratulations girls, I'm soo happy for you".

He then looked at Penelopes brothers and said, "welcome to the Morgan clan boys", they laughed and Paul said, "so you aren't mad"?, he said, "mad, noooo, surprised noooooo, baby girl and I were talking the other day about we wondered what was taking you all so long". Penelope playfully slapped him on the shoulder and said, "now you be nice".

Derek laughed and said, "anything for you baby girl", Dave smiled and said, "that doesn't give us much time to get everything ready", Derek said, "did you have any ideas on where you want to get married"?, Sarah said, "we were hoping that we could get married here in your backyard baby brother". Derek said, "I would be honored big sister".

Desi looked at Dave and Derek and said "and Sarah and I want you and Dave to both give us away", Dave said, "like me walk one of you and Derek walk the other"?, she said, "we were thinking about maybe have the four of us walk up the aisle arm in arm". Penelope said, "awwww that will be beautiful, it will be like a chain, a chain of love".

Shelly said, "what about dresses"?, Desi said, "we have a few ideas on that ohhhhh and we want Faith and Hank to be part of the wedding to", Faith said, "really"?,  
Desi said, "of course, you're going to be our niece and we love you". She smiled and said, "what do you want me to do"?, Sarah said, "we were thinking that you could be one of our bridesmaids along with Shelly and Penelope".

Shelly said, "I would be honored to be in your wedding but what about JJ and Emily"?, she said, "we're going to ask them to be brides maids to and we want Henry and Jack to be the ringbearers". Penelope said, "that will be beautiful", Derek said, "okay sounds like you've got a lot of the plans handled but you are going to have 5 brides maids but what about the groomsmen"?, Paul looked at Payton and said, "we want Payton, Patrick, Reid and Aaron to be our groomsmen".

Derek said, "that will still leave you one short won't it"?, he said, "we were hoping that Brody would take that spot", Brody looked at them and said, "me"?, the brothers both nodded their heads in agreement and said, "yes you". He looked at Penelope and then back at the brothers and said, "it would be my pleasure to be in your double wedding".

Dave laughed and said, "okay so 2 more questions, first, who's going to marry you and on what date"?, Desi said, "we were hoping that you could help with the who but the when is Thanksgiving". Fran said, "what about dinner"?, Sarah said, "we could have a family dinner for the reception", Penelope said, "that would work, I mean we could just have the dining room ready before the wedding starts and then after the ceremony we could move inside".

Sarah said, "that would work because the wedding is just for family", Penelope smiled and said, "we better get the rest of the team here so that we can get everything started". The happy couples nodded their heads in agreement as they watched Penelope pull out her cell and send a group text and a few minutes later she smiled as she turned and said, "they're on the way" causing everybody to sigh happily as they waited on the rest of their family to arrive.


	44. Chapter 44

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 44

The next few days passed by quickly as the family worked on plans for the wedding and for the reception/family Thanksgiving dinner, the team were luckily off for the entire week which made things better for the growing family. Derek smiled as he walked into the kitchen and saw his wife bent over checking on the turkey, he walked over and whispered, "you look amazing".

She laughed and said, "why thank you and might I say that you clean up pretty nice yourself". he said, "I can't believe how much our lives have changed over the past few months". Penelope turned in his arms and said, "me either hotstuff" before gently pressing her lips against his, they pulled apart when they heard Hank giggling in the doorway.

Derek said, "hey little man", he ran over and wrapped his arms around his daddys legs and grinned, Penelope said, "he's so much like you", Derek said, "come here to daddy". Hank held up his little arms and laughed as Derek started tickling him, Penelope said, "I'm just so glad that he's home where he belongs and that he's safe and sound".

Brody came through the house and when he saw the trio standing in the kitchen he pulled out his cell and said, "say cheese", everybody smiled big at him and he laughed as they said, "cheeseeeeeeee". He snapped a picture and said, "now that's a keeper for sure", he looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I'll send a copy to both of your cells", they nodded their heads yes as Hank practically jumped into his arms.

Penelope said, "handsome can you get the turkey out for me and I'll go and check on the brides"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure thing sweetness", Penelope took a deep breath before walking out of the room. Derek said, "how are you doing today man"?, he said, "thankful, very thankful", he said, "I hear ya there, we're all very thankful this year, especially for you".

Brody said, "for me"?, he said, "yeah because if it weren't for you we wouldn't have our little man back today", he smiled at Derek and said, "I'm just glad that I was able to help". After Derek put the turkey on top of the stove Brody said, "is there anything else I can do"?, he said, "do you think that you could go and check on the girls for me"?, he grinned and said, "sure, no problem" before he walked out of the room.

Penelope walked into the bedroom and grinned as she saw the smiling happy faces of Sarah and Desiree, she walked over and said, "you two are beautiful, oh so so very beautiful". Sarah hugged her and said, "thank you", Desi giggled and said, "can you believe it, we're getting marrieddddd", Penelope said, "you two look so happy",  
Desi said, "we are Penelope, we are".

Fran wiped her eyes and said, "I'm so happy for you two", Desi said, "awww momma don't cry", she said, "of course I'm going to cry, my babies are getting married to two amazing young men". Sarah said, "I really love him momma", she said, "I know sweetie, it's obvious when you are in the room with him that you two are head over heels in love".

She then looked at Desi and said, "I wish your father could be here today to watch this", Desi said, "he's right here momma", she put her hand over her heart and said,  
"he's always been there and he always will be". She pulled her daughters both into her arms and said, "I love you", they said, "we love you to momma", Penelope, JJ and Emily stood there with tears streaming down their faces as they watched the mother and daughters.

They were pulled back to reality when someone knocked at the door, Penelope opened the door and said, "come in boys, come in", she stepped aside and said, "girlies I believe it's time". Derek said, "are you two ready to do this"?, they both anxiously nodded their heads yes, Dave said, "we better get you down there before Peter and Paul faint" causing everybody in the room to laugh.

Penelope, JJ, Emily and Fran hugged the girls and said, "we'll be waiting in the breezeway", the brides nodded their heads yes as they watched the women walk out of the room. Derek and Dave held their arms out and said, "shall we"?, they looped their arms and said, "we shall" as they headed out of the room and down the stairs to join the others.


	45. Chapter 45

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 45

Peter and Paul stood nervously and watched as Henry and Jack started making their way up the aisle, they looked so cute in their little suits, they walked up and stood in front of their fathers and watched as Faith started making her way up the aisle. After Faith was JJ, then Emily, then Shelly and finally Penelope. Derek, Dave and the girls finally made their way to the arch as they started their way up the aisle.

Hank started slowly walking up the aisle in front of the brides, he was so adorable as he escorted the brides as they made their way up to their grooms, Derek and Penelope were so proud of their son as he led the four adults toward the front of the aisle. When he stopped he walked over and stood in front of his mom and watched as the brides continued their walk to their grooms.

Sarah and Desiree held on for dear life as they saw their grooms waiting for them, Peter and Paul couldn't help but grin as their future wives looked at them as they stopped at the front of the aisle. Derek and Dave kissed both girls on the cheeks before taking their place beside in their seats, the minister grinned as he stood in front of the family.

Peter and Paul took their wives by the hand as they heard, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Peter and Desiree and Paul and Sarah". He said, "love is what brings us together, the true love of these two couples, he looked down at Jack and Henry and said, "may I have the rings please boys".

Jack and Henry took the rings off of the pillows and stepped forward and handed the rings to the minister and then walked back over and stood in front of the rest of the bridal party. The minister said, "Peter, Paul I need for you to slid the rings onto Sarah and Desirees hand and repeat after me", they both took deep breaths as they slid the rings onto their brides fingers.

The minister said, "I Peter, Paul take you Sarah, Desiree to be my lawfully wedded wife", they smiled at the girls as they said, "I Peter, I Paul, take you Sarah and Desiree to be my lawfully wedded wife". I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life", they took deep breaths before saying, "I promise to love,  
honor and cherish you all the days of my life".

They felt their hearts racing as they said, "I promise myself to thee and only thee as long as I shall live", the minister then looked at the girls and said, "slide the rings onto Peter and Pauls fingers and recite after me". The brides listened as the minister said, "I Sarah, I Desiree take you Peter and Paul to be my lawfully wedded husband".

They then continued by saying, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life", tears streamed down their cheeks as they said, "I promise to keep myself to thee and only thee as long as I shall live". Derek looked at his wife and winked as the minister said, "if anyone can show just cause why these two couples can't be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by th is state I now pronounce you husband and wife", the couples looked at each other and smiled as they heard, "Peter, Paul, you may now kiss your brides". Everybody watched as they raised their veils, gently caressed the side of their brides faces and slowly leaned in and gently pressed their lips together.

When they pulled apart Hank squealed, "yayyyyyyyyyyyy" causing everybody to laugh before the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to for the first time introduce Mr and Mrs. Peter Garcia and Mr. and Mrs. Paul Garcia". The yard was filled with the sound of hands clapping and their family cheering as they shared another kiss as married couples.

Fran looked to the back of the yard where a young lady was trying to get her attention, she walked over and said, "Tonya, thank you so much for bringing the special dessert, did you have any trouble finding us"?, she shook her head no and said, "not a bit, sorry but I caught the ceremony", Fran laughed and said, "what did you think about it"?, she said, "it was beautiful".

Fran looked at Brody and said, "Brody can you show Tonya where to put the dessert please"?, he said, "yeah sure Fran", he smiled and said, "follow me", she grinned and nodded her head yes as they started toward the kitchen. Dave snuck up behind his wife and said, "matchmaking again wife dear"?, she said, "now would I do that husband"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "yepppppppp" causing them to laugh as they followed the rest of the family inside for the reception/Thanksgiving dinner.


	46. Chapter 46

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 46

Everybody walked into the dining room and Sarah said, "wow momma you went all out", Fran said, "it isn't everyday that my baby girls get married", Dave said, "please everybody grab a glass I'd like to propose a toast". Tonya said, "I'll go so you can enjoy your family dinner", Fran said, "please stay", she looked around the room and said, "are you sure"?, Penelope said, "we're positive, please stay and celebrate with us".

She stepped forward and smiled as Dave said, "today we celebrate not only the Thanksgiving holiday but we celebrate the weddings of Sarah and Desiree to Peter and Paul Garcia". He smiled and said, "we have more new additions this year in Abby, Angel, Brody and Tonya", Brody grinned as Dave said, "and we have our little man Hank with us safe and sound, so I think that this year especially we have a lot to be thankful for".

Everybody held their glasses and said, "here here" before they took sips of their drink, Fran said, "alright everybody let's eat", Brody held out Tonyas chair and said, "here you go Tonya". She blushed and said, "thank you Brody", Penelope leaned in and said, "I see sparks flying", Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said,  
"me to sweetness, me to".

Brody was between Derek and Brody, Henry was between JJ and Reid and Jack was between Emily and Hotch as everybody started digging in to their delicious food, Shelly said, "this is delicious Fran". She said, "thanks Shelly, we all worked hard on this meal", Payton said, "and you can tell it to, this is a special holiday, I agree with Dave on that, this is the first holiday in many a year that we've got to spend with Squirt".

Penelope said, "ohhh I forgot the monitors", Brody said, "I grabbed it on my way into the kitchen, it's on the counter", Derek said, "thanks man", Brody smiled and said, "anytime". For the next 45 minutes to hour the family spent laughing, talking and eating the food that was on the table, when they were all done Fran said, "we have a surprise for the newlyweds".

The family smiled as Fran, Brody and Tonya got up from the table and headed through to the kitchen to come back a few minutes later with the wedding cake, double chocolate chip brownies, cheesecake, cupcakes and ice cream". Derek said, "wow momma", Fran laughed and said, "I wanted this year to be special and I wanted to make sure that everybody had plenty to eat".

Desi said, "that wedding cake is beautiful", Fran said, "Tonya made it", Sarah said, "you did a great job on such short notice", Tonya said, "I'm glad that you are all liking it". Penelope said, "it's gorgeous, simply gorgeous, you did an amazing job", Derek nodded his head and said, "how do you have the patience to make such a beautiful cake"?, she said, "years of practice", earning a huge grin from Brody.

As the evening continued the newlyweds walked to the center of the living room just as the sound of soft music filled the air, Sarah looked at Derek and said, "how did you ever remember this song"?, he said, "it's always been a favorite for both you and Desi so I thought that it would make a great first dance song", both brides wiped their eyes as their husbands wrapped their arms around them.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "awwww aren't they adorable"?, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "they sure are baby girl". Brody looked at Tonya and said, "would you like to dance"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I'd be honored", he took a deep breath as he led her to join the other couples on the floor.

Penelope snapped a few pictures as the happy couples swayed across the room, Derek and Penelopes attention was pulled from the dances when they heard their daughters both crying. Fran watched as the couple disappeared only to come back a few minutes later with their daughters in their arms, Dave snapped a picture of Derek dancing wtih Abby in his arms and Penelope was dancing with Angela.

As the celebration continued the ever growing family knew that this was the first of many many happy holidays together.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	47. Chapter 47

Scorned Vengeance-Ch 35

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Dave laughed as he watched Peter and Paul as they each pushed their 3 year old twin sons on the swings in the back yard, Desiree grinned and said, "they're so cute aren't they"?, Fran said, "they are adorable". Sarah said, "I can't believe that they're 3 already, where has the time gone"?, Fran said, "they grow up really fast on ya for sure".

Brody leaned in and kissed his wife Tonya on the lips and said, "I love you", he then leaned down and kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "daddy loves you soooo much princess. Brody and Tonya started dating that Thanksgiving night and a few months later they were engaged and then got happily married and then about 9 months later their daughter Daphne was born.

JJ and Reid were sitting in the swing watching as Jack and Henry now 9 and 7 were pushing their sisters April Hotchner age 4 and Tabitha Reid age 3 on the swings and as the sound of laughed filled the air Hotch said, "that's a great sound, the sound of a child laughing is the best medicine". Payton smiled and said, "I couldn't agree more Hotch".

Shelly came out into the back yard carrying a tray of drinks with Faith right on her heels carrying a tray filled with chips, veggies and fresh fruit, Patrick leaned in and said, "things have sure changed over the past 5 years". Payton said, "I totally agree, today we have 5 new additions, make that 6 with your newest addition,  
that son of yours is adorable".

Patrick said, "he's starting to sleep through the night and he's a mommas boy for sure", Dave said, "you're a lucky man son, Candy is a beautiful woman", Patrick said,  
"I am so thankful for her, I count my blessings everyday that I met her". Derek walked over and said, "what's going on"?, Hotch said, "we're just talking about how lucky we are and how much our lives have changed in the past 5 years".

Derek said, "very true, Hank is a happy and healthy 8 year old boy and Abby and Angel are growing and it's so hard to believe that they are 5 already", Dave said, "and don't forget about Mark". Derek said, "never, he's a little mini Penelope", Payton laughed and said, "how's she doing"?, Derek said, "she's doing good, still sore but doing good".

Shelly said, "she's doing great considering she has 4 children and a full time job", Derek said, "she's been thinking about maybe dropping down to part time or working from home so that she can spend more time with the kids". They all looked over their shoulder and saw the women all coming toward them, Derek got up and walked over meeting Penelope and taking his son.

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "thanks hotstuff", he said, "you are very welcome sweetness", Emily said, "everything looks so good, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to wait. Dave said, "don't worry Em we're ready to eat", Fran said, "alright it's time to get cleaned up for lunch", Patrick, Peter, Paul and Brody took the kids upstairs to get the cleaned up while the girls put the rest of the food on the table.

When the men and kids rejoined them Dave said, "if it's alright I'd like to make a toast"? everybody picked up their glasses and smiled as Dave said, "I would like to thank everybody for being here today". He looked around the back yard and said, "it seems with each get together we have more and more to celebrate and I want you all to know that you are my heart and I love you all so very much".

Fran kissed his lips and said, "we love you to sweetheart", he then motioned for everybody to have a seat, the kids were at 1 table and the adults were at 2 tables that had been pushed together. The tables were filled with food, enough food to feed an army, as Derek looked around the table and sighed happily as he realized that he was the luckiest man in the world and he couldn't wait to see what else was in the cards for him and his amazing family.

THE END


End file.
